Lady & Captain America: The First Two Avengers
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Jinx Gomez finds herself in trouble when one day when a small day in the park turns in to a small brawl with her and some guys, but she doesn't do it alone...out of the blue two guys, Bucky and Steve come to her rescue. This story starts with the love story of Jinx's parents which will be mentioned a lot in this story, so you all should at least know all about it now.
1. 00 prologue

~March 12, 1899 (Southern Mississippi)~

Being a minority in a place such as USA in this time period has always been hard, especially for a family who didn't have much at all, but let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Josephine Funnel was an average american woman, her parents were rich Caucasian people who only cared for no one but themselves. Josephine was different from her family, she loved people and never seen anyone different from her.

She saw everyone as equal.

One morning as Josephine started her daily routine such as brushing her hair and spraying herself with expensive perform, she heard her father's voice ring through the house loudly. He wasn't angry, no, but he was giving instructions? Curiosity got the best of Josephine as she made her way downstairs.

"You will cook for us, clean after us, and also work for us in any favor we'd like for you to do. You hear? You wanted a job...and now you have one." Joseph Funnel said loudly to the man of minority in front of him. One of the servers for Josephine's father walked up to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded at the young man and turned to the man once again. "You stay here until I get back, I won't be long." The man nodded at mean, old Joseph and watched him leave. The young woman with bouncy brown hair, Josephine, walked down the stairs slowly and approached the man.

"Hello there." Josephine greeted the young man and looked right in the eyes as she did so. The man didn't want to look at her but felt like he should.

"Hello." He said, his accent undeniable Spanish.

"What's your name?"

"Malio, but my family calls me Manny." The young man, Manny, told the woman with pale skin, green eyes, and brown hair. Josephine smiled at him slightly but then frowned when she remembered that he wasn't here for a friendly visit.

"You'll be working for us, won't you?" Josephine asked curiously. Manny nodded at her almost sadly. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18, Miss."

"Please...call me Josephine."

"I'm 18, Josephine. You named after your pa?" Manny asked as he was still standing in the same position Joseph told him to stand in. Josephine nodded, smiling sadly slightly. "How old are you?"

"I'm a young thing, that's what my mother says, but I'm nothing but 16. That's not too young, at least that's what I'd say." She told him looking towards the floor but looked up and stared in his eyes and took in his appearance. His brown skin and brown eyes, the way his hair was combed back neatly, the way his clothes fitted him perfectly. The two young people stood there for a moment staring in each others eyes. Suddenly, Josephine's father comes walking back into the room.

"Josephine!" Joseph shouted at the young girl once he saw her standing near the help of the house. "You get back away from him. Go find your mother and practice sipping tea properly." Josephine stood there looking from her father then back at Manny. "Now!"

"Yes, daddy." The young girl said as she quickly walked into the kitchen to find her mother, but end up finding her on the patio.

"Mother?" Josephine said as she inched closer to her mother. Anne Funnel turned around quickly to see her daughter stand there with her hands behind her back.

"What is it, girl? Your mother is looking at new dresses that can be made for her." Anne Funnel told her daughter as she continued to read letters and drawn pictures of beautiful dresses.

"Daddy wanted you to teach me to hold tea properly, again." Josephine said quietly but loud enough for her mother to hear. Anne waved her daughter to come over.

"Now, here's a cup, luckily I've been drinking some tea before you came out here to bother me." Anne said giving her daughter the cup filled with tea. Just as Josephine was about to take a sip, Manny and her father come walking out the house and onto the patio.

"Now, Manny, you see this garden? My wife wants them filled with flowers, you hear? Get to work planting them." Joseph said as he gave Manny a garden hoe and a bag full of flowering seeds. Manny was about to walk out to the garden again before he locked eyes with Josephine again, she nodded at him and gave him a supporting smile.

~June 2nd, 1899 (Southern Mississippi)~

It's been months Josephine has actually spoken to Manny, but being around him as he worked around the house have always brought her some type of comfort, just knowing he was okay was enough for her.

The rules were set in the house, Josephine was not allowed to talk to the workers, she was to pay them no attention at all unless she really needed them and it wasn't often when she did.

It was a rainy, windy summer day in southern Mississippi. Unfortunately, the expensive home of the Funnel's have small holes in it that is causing the rain to drip in the home slowly.

"Joseph, I wish you would find a way to get this here roof fixed. It's going to flood the house." Anne said as she walked towards Joseph's office where he did his business of exchanging land and other products. Manny was fixing on a chair when she came in suggesting to get the roof fixed.

"I can fix it." Manny said as he finished up on the chair, he pulled the chair up and allowed it to sit up on it's strongly without breaking.

"Don't think you'll get more money for this, boy. But, go on, get that work done." Joseph said as he went back to counting money and writing letters to other businessmen.

Only minutes later, Manny was on the roof patching up the holes in the vest way he could, he came across one hole, it was a small opening to Josephine's room. She was reading a sad literature book, Manny watched the tears fall from her eyes. He hurried up his work, and made his way to her room. He knocked on her door softly, she turned to see him standing there.

"Oh, Manny, is there something you need?" Josephine asked nicely but allowed her tears to fall slowly down her face. Manny looked around to make sure no one was looking and he slowly made his way over to her and wiped her tears away from her eyes with his fingers. Josephine smiled softly at him, it was the first time they have ever touched in a way and she loved the feeling of his skin touching hers.

Manny looked in her eyes and pointed at her heart and whispered the words, "I can fix it." Josephine smile widely at him as he leaned in and kissed her, she wanted him to do that for a long time. So, without hesitation, she kissed him back. But, little did they know, a servant was walking by as their lips touched and gasped at the interaction between them, the servant walked downstairs hurriedly and started writing a letter to Joseph about the action between Manny and his daughter. The servant was going to give the letter to Joseph when it was time for them to leave.

It has been hours since the kiss has happened, and it was now time for all workers to go home. Josephine watched Manny leave with a smile, before walking out the door he made sure to smile at her as well.

Moments later the servant from earlier walked into Joseph's office and laid the written note about the forbidden love his daughter has for Manny on his desk where he would read it sooner or later.

~June 2, 1899 Southern Mississippi (approximately 9:18 p.m.)~

Joseph yawned sleepily as he finished his last business letter for the day, but his eyes shifted to an unfamiliar paper that was lying across his desk, and slowly he picked it up and opened it. And it read.

'Dear Mr. Joseph,

I am writing you to tell you that your daughter have been seen with the Latin man who worked on the roof. They was kissing and hugging, they are in love. It was wrong and I am telling you Sir.

Your servant, Emily.'

Joseph angrily threw the note to the side and quickly walked upstairs to Josephine's room, he opened the door and grabbed the sleeping girl by her hair and pulled her out of her bed where she laid dreaming.

"I'm gonna kill you! How could you do this to our family?!" Joseph yelled as he pounded on his own daughter as she screamed for him to stop. Anne then ran in the room in a frantic manner.

"Joseph! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Anne screamed as she tried to stop her husband from beating their daughter.

"She damn near slept with a Latin man, Manny!" Joseph told his wife with his voice full of anger and hate. Josephine whimpered from the ground as she wiped her lips where blood now stained her hand. Anne stared down at her daughter in shock of the sin she committed, falling in love with someone different from you was the worst sin there was and her own daughter did it. "I'll make damn sire you never see him again. Round up all my friends and tell them he beat and raped you, they'll be happy to kill him."

"No!" Josephine screamed as she watched her father leave the room, she could hear the front door slam as Joseph left to kill the love of his daughter's life.

"Get out of my house." Anne said barely above a whisper to her daughter. Josephine didn't understand why her mother was crying, she didn't understand why falling in love was her crime against her family. That didn't matter at the moment, what mattered is that she got to Manny before her father and friends did.

Josephine ran out of her home which will soon be her forgotten home and ran the path she'd see Manny walk every morning, she came across a small town near by. She walked into a small shop and walked to the store owner. "Please, I need your help."

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" The store owner asked as he took a small break from sweeping.

"Do you know where Manny could be? You know the minority with brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes?" Josephine asked in desperately. The owner nodded slowly.

"He's by the river, goes there every night around this time. You might want to catch him before he gets on a boat." Josephine nodded and ran out the shop, she ran as fast as she could until she was by a river. She spotted Manny and ran over to him.

"Manny?!"

"Josephine?" Manny asked with confusion, he didn't understand why she looking for him, but as she inched closer to him, he noticed her bruised face, bloody nose, and busted lip. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?!"

"My pa. We have to go. He found out about us. Please, we have to go. We have to run away!"

"I'm not understanding."

"We have to go now!" Josephine shouted at him, she reached in her purse and dug up a lot of money. "I have enough for train tickets but we need to run now. Let's go somewhere far away."

"New York." Manny said with a nod.

"Yes, there. You can find a job, we can get married, have babies. Just please... We have to get going right now!" Josephine cried out. Manny didn't like seeing her like this at all, so he grabbed her wrist and ran in the opposite directing of the river. He knew exactly where a train would be coming around this time or an hour from now and they ran as fast as they could to get to it before missing it. They quickly stopped by his home to grab some supplies for the long journey ahead.

They ran for an hour but got there in time to catch the moving train. Josephine looked at Manny like he was crazy but he nodded at her begging for her to trust him; Manny then grabbed Josephine by the waist and ran quickly to grab on the train door and threw himself and Josephine in it quickly. Manny was breathing heavily but closed the train door. He then quick got his lantern and sticks so her could spark fire and successfully did so.

"I'm sorry." Josephine said to Manny, finally breaking the silence between them. Manny scooted over closer to her and allowed her to cuddle into his side.

"I am not mad. I love you. I would do whatever you tell me."

"Don't do that. When you're around me you will think for yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes, I do." Manny whispered before leaning in to his lover once again.

~(Present Time) August 8, 1938~

A young woman with long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin sat in the park writing in her notepad a story that made her smile when she would look up to the sky. Once she was done writing, she titled it.

"Josephine & Manny: The Story of My Parents."

The young girl, who was known as Jinx Harper Gomez to the public eye, closed her notepad and began to pack her bag, getting ready to leave the park. Before she could leave, she noticed two men coming towards her, they were big and intimidating but she didn't allow them to get the best of her.

"Hey, pretty girl." One of the guys said to her as they followed behind her as she walked along the park sidewalk.

"Hey, girl, he was talking to you." The other man said grabbing her by the arm and throwing her against a tree. Jinx started to yell protesting against them touching her but they wouldn't stop and then suddenly two other gentleman came over trying to get them to stop.

One of the two younger gentleman was tall, dark brown hair, beautiful face structure but the other was small, blonde, and short, but was still handsome in Jinx's eyes.

"Get off her." The dark haired one said pulling one of the older guys off Jinx and punching him out. The short, blonde man did the same but the other guy end up punching him.

At that moment, something stirred in Jinx, she went over to help the blonde man and grabbed the guy who tried to hurt her and kicked him in the groin and then punched him out as well. After a moment of silence, Jinx turned to her heros and smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot." She told them as she fixed herself up a little.

"No problem, those jerks needed to be taught a lesson. My name's Bucky. This is Steve." The dark haired one, known as Bucky, said pointing between himself and his friend Steve. Jinx nodded at them both and smiled.  
"My name is Jinx. Jinx Harper Gomez."

"Beautiful name." The one known as Steve said out loud, and by the looks he gave Jinx when she looked at him blushing, he didn't mean for her to hear him.

"Thank you, Steve, your name isn't so bad at all as well." Jinx giggled softly the she looked her watch and her eyes widen a little. "It's getting late. Are you boys hungry?"

"Yeah, we're starved." Bucky said speaking for himself and Steve. Jinx didn't know why but she couldn't stop from smiling at the two young gentlemen in front of her.

"Well, I live alone, I'll be making supper. You two can join me if you'd like."

"Gladly." Bucky said with a smile. Jinx nodded and then lead the way back to her apartment. Bucky nudged Steve softly and wiggled his eyebrows, it was clear that he thought the tan girl walking in front of them was pretty. Steve just wished that maybe instead of Bucky getting the girl that he'd have an opportunity to sweep a certain girl off her feet.

•~•~•~•~~•~•~ (A/N)

OMG, I've been wanting to do this story for sooooo long and now hopefully I can continue after this chapter but I'm having a hard time finding a reliable transcript for "Captain America: The First Avenger" so until I get that situated it'll be a little bit until I update again.

But, I really do hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave some type of feedback. Please!


	2. 01 the little things

~September 12, 1939 (approximately 7:15 p.m.)~

It's been a year since the incident in the park happened, and since then Jinx have found her with two new friends. Bucky and Steve made such a difference in her life, Jinx use to be quiet and to herself but now she's loud, sociable, and always have a smile on her face.

Tonight was the going to be the big opening to a dancing club for young people 18-25, since Bucky and Steve are 21 and Jinx is 19 they all could go, but the chances of Jinx getting in was slim. Being a minority around this time was difficult, she wasn't allowed in a lot places, so they were all hoping this club would be different.

Jinx stood in front of a mirror, brushing her hair gently and smiling ton herself. Bucky haven't made it back to the apartment yet, so it was just her and Steve. Steve sat on the couch reading a newspaper but also allowed himself to glance at Jinx every once in a while, he thought that her beauty was beyond compare. He loved everything about her. Her kind heart, beautiful smile, and positive attitude.

"I see you looking at me, Steve. Something you want to say?" Jinx asked as she turned to look at him with a wide grin on her face.

"Uh—well—you look beautiful." Steve told her, but blushed right away afterward. Jinx shook her head and walked over to him to sit next to him on the couch, she a laid her head on his thin shoulder. Steve tensed up for a second but end up relaxing.

"I've been around you for a year...and I still make you nervous." Jinx said mostly to herself.

"I'll never stop not being nervous around you, Jinx." Steve told the young woman who laid her head on his shoulder. Jinx smiled but then a thought ran through her mind and she end up frowning.

"What if I can't get into that club, Steve?"

"Then we'll have to come back here and dance...just us two."

"Sounds promising...and romantic." Jinx said as she reached over and placed her hand over Steve's, at the touch Steve started breathing heavily. Jinx got worried and looked at him.

"Steve, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Should we go on and try to meet Bucky at the club, he should be heading there soon?" Steve said standing up and reaching his hand out for Jinx to grab, she gladly took it. Steve walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for Jinx to go first.

They continued to talk as they walked down the busy streets of New York. There were moments where Jinx would clench on to her jacket tightly as the chilly wind would hit her body, and Steve would offer her his jacket for extra warmth but Jinx would kindly decline his offer. They arrived at the club and Jinx noticed the sign in bold before Steve did.

"No Minorities Allowed"

Jinx placed her hand on Steve's shoulder and pointed at the sign with a deep sigh of disappointment. Steve rolled his eyes at the sign and looked back at his friend and held out his hand.

"Would you like to go back to your apartment and share a dance with me?" Steve asked gently with a smile. Jinx looked down at him and nodded slowly and together they happily walked back to her apartment.

~30 minutes later~

Steve and Jinx walked in the apartment moments layer after stopping by the club to find that Jinx was not allowed in. Jinx walked over to her stereo and it started playing a slow, romantic classical piece. Jinx turned around to look at Steve, she blushed when she found him already staring at her.

"May I have this dance?" Steve nervously asked once again holding his hand out for her to take it. Jinx gladly took his hand. To most people, the would look awkward with Steve's head on her chest and her head on top of his, but there was no denying that they were happy with just being around them. They didn't want to stop dancing, being trapped in this moment was like Paradise for them both, but the song ended and so did the dance.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Jinx asked as she stopped her stereo from skipping annoying with no music to play.

"I'd like that."

Jinx quickly walked in the kitchen to made two glasses of lemonade from the lemons she bought a couple of days ago. Steve sat in the living room, waiting for his friend to get back, then he noticed a scrapbook across the the coffee table. He hasn't seen it before, he grabbed it and slowly opened it exposing all the baby pictures of the girl he danced with not long ago. Steve saw pictures of her parents and how happy the looked in the pictures taken.

"Beautiful couple, huh?" Jinx asked. Steve was startled so he closes the book quickly. Jinx giggled softly and sat beside him.

"It's alright if you looked at it, Steve. I don't mind. I trust you."

"Uh, your parents were a beautiful couple. They also made a beautiful person." Steve said looking into her hazel eyes, she stared into his blue eyes and she knew he meant every word he said.

"They were idiots." Jinx whispered as she looked down and opened the scrapbook again to look at her parents once more. "Things could have been different for them if I wasn't born."

"Don't say that because it's not true."

"They died for me, Steve. I'm the reason they're gone." Jinx said as her voice broke slightly. Steve reached over and pressed his fingers under her chin and motioned for her to look at him.

"What ever happened that night, I'm sure the did it because they loved you very much."

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure." Steve said giving her a small comforting smile. Jinx nodded and looked back at the picture then back at Steve.

"Do you believe in true love, Steve?"

"I do. I believe when you find that person, you'll do whatever you can to get them to smile." Steve answered honestly staring into Jinx's eyes.

"What are you waiting for? You're the perfect man."

"I'm waiting on that perfect girl."

"How would you know that she's the one? Ever wonder what she looks like?" Jinx asked looking from him to her hands, suddenly finding them interesting because looking at Steve would cause her to blush.

"I already know what she looks like." Steve told her and her eyes snapped up to look at him with confusion. "She has straight dark hair, hazel eyes, and beautiful tan skin. I couldn't be happier, but I don't know if she'd feel the same way."

"I know she does. It's been a year and she's still around." Jinx said with a smirk. Steve slowly leaned in and so did Jinx and then it happened, the kiss they've been waiting for a while. They both pulled away and blushed.

It was perfect.

~April 4, 1940~

It's been a while since that kiss Steve and Jinx shared, they still remained friends. They could have been more but Steve was too scared to ask her to be his girl, even though he knew the attraction was there, the fear of rejection still haunted him. Jinx didn't pressure him at all, she waited patiently for him.

Jinx was sitting in her apartment reading through letters she received through mail and she came across a science program for the army. It read:

'Dear Ms. Gomez,

We are writing you to inform you that your use of knowledge could be used for the USA army facility. Your reports from your check ups clearly clarifies that you are able to be with us and fight against the evil of the Nazis. You must take your leave for the program April 5 at 0700 hours.

This program can benefit you a lot later on in life, so this is highly suggested.

Your government, USA.'

Jinx's heart dropped to her stomach after she read the letter over multiple times. She couldn't believe what was happening, she only sent the reports as a suggestion, she didn't really think that they'll actually take her in.

Just then, there was a knock in the door. Jinx walked over and opened it to only be greeted by Bucky and Steve. They walked in a sat on the couch, they were smiling and having a happy day but then the atmosphere in Jinx's apartment was different.

"Is everything alright?" Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Jinx, she said nothing but gave him the paper. Steve and Bucky both looked at it and their eyes widen as they did it. Bucky was happy for her, while Steve was happy but also very scared. "This is great, Jinx. Serving the country! I'm going to do the same but I just got a job at this factory so I'm going to wait a while."

"Boys, I'm scared." Jinx said looking at them both. Bucky and Steve's eyes softly as they watched the young woman stare at nothing. Bucky got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright, peanut. You'll be fine. We'll be there to watch you go off and we'll write you as often as possibly. I know Steve will, right Steve?" Bucky said giving her some encouraging words. Steve cleared his throat before walking over to Jinx. He reached over and laid his hand over hers.

"Bucky's right. We'll be here for you supporting you as much as we can. We'll miss you, yes, but this is what your country needs you for." Steve said softly, his gentle touch was what calmed Jinx down in the first place.

"What would I do without you guys?" Jinx asked looking at them both with a small smile. Bucky laughed and said, "Crash and burn."

"You'll leave so soon." Steve whispered to himself but was loud enough for Jinx to hear. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll write you guys, I promise."

"You better." Bucky said standing up from her couch. He looked at the intimacy between Steve and Jinx and raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?"

"Uh..." Steve said as he shifted uncomfortably with his face extremely red. Jinx lifted her head off his shoulder and grinned as she blushed as well.

"Um, you boys can spend the night here. I'll be going to my room. There's a love seat there for you bucky and Steve can have the couch. I have to go pack. See you in the morning." Jinx said as she walked into her room, she closed the door and smiled to herself as she pulled out a briefcase and put comfortable clothes inside. Once she was done, she fell fast asleep.

~April 5, 1940 (approximately 0650 hours)~

Jinx, Bucky, and Steve stood near a train station where Jinx will be off to her new destination soon. Bucky was sad to see her go but happy that's she's doing this for her country, but Steve was just sad all together. He had planned to ask her out tonight and ask her to be his girl but I guess he'll have to wait a little longer.

"How long will you be gone?" Bucky asked hugging her for the third time.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully not long."

"Promise you'll write, okay?" Steve asked for the fifth time since they got to the station. Jinx hugged the smaller man once again before saying, "Yes, promise to write. I'm going to miss you boys." Jinx hugged each of them once more and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before walking into to train station completely out of sight from the two gentlemen she had to say goodbye two.

Steve stood there staring at nothing now but the memory of Jinx walking in but not coming out and he can't think about next time he'll see her again.

Little does he know, Jinx thought the same thing.

"Don't worry, Steve, she'll be back. You'll see her again." Bucky said noticing the sad look Steve had in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ (A/N)

I'm so glad to be able to post this. Luckily, I got hold onto something close to the actual script for "Captain America: The First Avenger" but if you have suggestions please let me know.  
I'm happy that took the chance to give this story a chance. I do ask of you if you would please leave feedback on what you think. I'd like that. Thank you! :)


	3. 02 the girl with the white hair

~November 7, 1941~

Being a scientist was something Jinx thought she'd never be, but being a solider is also something she thought she'd never be and here she is.

After a while of working in the lab and gaining a new friend or two, Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark, the commander for the army would watch her from to day to day, studying her every move. The decided to offer a spot as in the army to train other soldiers, well, after she get some training of course. Jinx was stunned but Howard basically begged her to accept the offer so he could have a lab to himself most days, so she did, she was now training herself to train others.

"I'll bet you'd look good in uniform." Howard told her as he winked at her, of course making her blush.

"Why don't you stick it where the sun doesn't shine? I'm spoken for." Jinx said sassily as she returned to her work writing different formulas for Dr. Erskine to look at.

"Really?" Howard asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, not really, but I'm in love with someone. And I write him everyday and he writes me back."

"Figures."

"You know, Howard, when are you going to settle for one girl and have kids?" Jinx asked with a smirk as she placed her notes on the table near her.

"When I'm rich..."

"You're already rich."

"When I'm richer then..." Howard said with a cheeky smile, Jinx scoffed and went back to her work. Only minutes later did Dr. Erskine come into the lab with four samples of the "super solider" dosage. Three of them were blue and thick looking, but he also carried one sample that was orange. Jinx frowned at the coloring but didn't question the genius. In his other hand was a cup flavored water that he made just for Jinx knowing that she liked it.

"Mr. Stark and Ms. Gomez, nice to you two working together." Abraham Erskine said as he sat the samples beside Jinx, he smiled and gave her the water and she said a simple, "Thank you." Abraham went over to the sink to wash his and before putting testing chemicals and other products. Jinx put her opened drink beside the samples absent mindedly as she continued her work. Abraham turned on the water to wash his hand but when his skin touch the water, he flinched back because the heat of the water was too much for him. Jinx turned around quickly knocking over the orange sample and allowing it to pour right into her drink, but she didn't notice the action.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked the older man as she watched him rub his hand.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Abraham said with a smile. Jinx nodded and turned around to start her writing again, but then she picked up her drink and started to drink it to the last drop. Abraham properly washed his hands with no problems the second time, he walked over to the samples and immediately notice that the orange sample was gone. He looked frantically around but then noticed a cup in the trash and how at the bottom it glowed orange, the cup looked familiar and he put two and two together. He turned to Jinx right before she pasted out, falling to the floor. Howard quickly walked over the Jinx trying to get her to wake up.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Erskine said shaking his head at the state Jinx was in. Howard pressed two fingers against her neck and smiled, strong pulse.

"She's alive."

"Get her to a doctor. Quickly, please." Erskine watched as Howard carried her out of the room, he then turned to the bottle where the orange serum used to be and started studying it.

~December 7, 1941~

It's been a whole month since the incident happened, and Jinx was still unconscious. Dr. Erskine and Howard would visit her everyday as long as they could. They were afraid that if she woke up and looked at herself, she'd be shock as to what she sees. Her hair was no longer dark, it was now white, but still beautiful. When the doctors would lift her eyelid to check on her eyes, one moment is was her normal hazel but then the next moment it would an white color to match her hair.

Erskine was concerned deeply, he knew the that serum she swallowed down was to enhance what was already inside a person, it was meant as a second dosage for the super solider candidate but after seeing the affect it had on Jinx he finds the orange serum highly inappropriate for anyone else.

Howard sat near her bed holding on to her hand, to him, Jinx was a dear friend that he's never had before. She was smart, gentle, funny, sassy, and so down to earth. She didn't mind his flirting because she would have a rejection line for each hint of a flirtatious he sent her way.

"Think she's going to be okay?" Howard asked the older, German genius who sat on the other side of Jinx's bed.

"She should be considering she's still alive. Of course we'll have to run test when she wakes up, but that should be no problem."

"I hope you're right."

~December 9, 1941~

Jinx gasped as she woke up quickly from her month long slumber. She was touching herself to make sure she was real or this wasn't some wild dream. She looked around the white room and shook her head, the migraine she was feeling was slightly painful. Jinx looked over her shoulders towards the nightstand, she noticed a notepad lying face down and picked it up quickly. It read:

'Jinx Harper Gomez. Comatose since November 7, 1941.'

"What?" She said to myself shaking her head not believing anything she read. She got up to walk to the door but end up falling down on her face, her body must have gotten use to not moving in a long time that if function differently at the moment. But, being the strong willed lady she is, she sat down on the floor until she felt she could be able to stand again. Eventually, the tingle feeling in her legs she felt disappeared and she was able to stand and walk again.

A nurse came in the room to see the tan girl, who was just in a coma, standing on her two feet confused and determined. The nurse quickly ran out the room and immediately back in with a doctor.

"I see you're up and running!" The doctor said excitedly but his eyes showed that he was nervous and scared to be around Jinx. She couldn't understand why but she was determined to find out.

"What happened to me?" Jinx asked gently as she looked up at him to stare in his eyes begging for answers.  
"Perhaps, I should explain that to you." A familiar German accent filled the room. Jinx leaned over to look behind the doctor to see Abraham Erskine with a proud smile on his face.

The doctor tried to explain what happened to the best of his abilities and he was happy to know that Jinx understood and was okay with getting tested.

~December 15, 1941~

"I really can't get over the way my hair looks. I look like I'm 90 years old subtract the wrinkles." Jinx said as she looked in the mirror for the thousandth time since getting out of the hospital. Howard shook his head in amusement, he felt that it was nice for her to be around again.

"You look fine. In fact, I prefer you this way."

"Once again, Howard, I'm spoken for." Jinx said as she grinned widely, walking back over to her desk.

"Jinx, your blood test came back!" Dr. Erskine said walking through the lab door, he opened the result letter and frowned slightly. "Oh."

"What? What is it?" Howard and Jinx said both slightly concerned.

"Well, it appears that everything is normal."

"Normal?!" Jinx asked slightly annoyed and a bit angry. They've been searching for answers but can't seem to find any. Just then a thundering sound came from outside the building and an item or two came flying around the room. Dr. Erskine looked at Jinx to find her eyes white, he then had an idea.

"Also..."

"What?"

"The army is dropping you, so you did everything for nothing."

"What?!" Jinx screamed in angry and it started to thunderstorm completely and more items came flying across. By this time Howard was under a desk.

"My God..." Dr. Erskine chuckled as he stared at Jinx. But, she was confused, she didn't catch on to what was going on but then in clicked, she looked down at her hands and back at Dr. Erskine and he smiled at her in a successful way.

Time to learn control.

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Steve was always the one who didn't too much like to hold his tongue when it came to others showing respect to the dying men who served the country of America. And that's why his in trouble right now. A big, taller guy punched Steve once again sending him falling back to a trashcan.

"You just don't give up, do you?" The guy said before punching him again.

"No, I can do this all day." Steve said as he grabbed the trashcan lid as a shield to protect himself and attempted to attack the big guy again just to only get sent back down on the ground.

"Hey," Bucky Barnes said coming up behind the guy bulling his small friend. "Pick on someone your own size." Buck said before punching the guy, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." James "Bucky" Barnes said  
after saving Steve from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk.

"I had him on the ropes." Steve said brushing himself off. Bucky shook his head but then picked up Steve's enlistment form from the ground and sighed. Steve has been trying for months to enlist in the army numerous times but they only reject him each try. He wanted to avenge his country and also shut down Hitler from all his bullying... He also wanted to see if Jinx was even still alive, he never got a letter back from her since November of 1941.

"How many times is this?" Bucky asked, he the started reading the enlistment form. "Ah, you're from Paramus now. You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve looked up and seen Barnes in uniform. It was then when he heart became a little heavy. "Did you get your orders?"

"The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky told him with a slightly sad look.

"I should be going." Steve said as he looked down and shook his head.

"Come on, man! It's my last night. Gotta get you cleaned up." Bucky said trying to lighten up the mood between him and his best friend.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked with his eyebrow raised.

"The future." Bucky said excitedly, he handed Steve the newspaper he was holding, he opened it to see the ad for World Exposition. Steve looked up from the ad and gave Bucky a small smile as the began to walk back to the apartment Jinx let them have after she left. Bucky then thought about her and how she use to send them long letters, that could have been novels, everyday.

"How long has it been since we heard from her?" Bucky asked sadly as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Too long."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~(A/N)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! I hope you like the same friendship between Howard and Jinx.

Next chapter, Steve sees her again and is in for the shock if his life. lol.

Also, leave feedback, please! I need to know what you all think! Until next time, bye. :)


	4. 03 the festival

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

"It's nice to be back home." Jinx said as she looked outside. "So many memories. Good and Bad."

"Stop making it rain. I have a festival tonight." Howard said as he noticed the change in weather.

"Sorry, Howard." Jinx said as she then made the skies clear of rain.

"What's wrong with you anyways?" Howard asked trying on another jacket for tonight's festival gathering.

"I want to see my friends, but I'm afraid to. I don't want them to see me like this. I look terrible." Howard turned around to see Jinx stare at her hands, he walked over to her and lifted her face up to see him.

"You don't look terrible. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Howey." Jinx said with a smirk.

"Are you going to be one of my showgirls tonight? There's an opening spot for you to get a kiss from me."

"Oh please. I'm spoken for, remember?" Jink said easily rejecting him. Howard smiled. It might seem strange but always look forward to get rejected by Jinx, he loved that she really didn't want him where there are tons of girls who do. "I'm going to be hanging out in the recruitment center while your festival is going on.

"At least stay for the flying car bit. I have a feeling it'll work."

"I bet you ten dollars that it won't stay up for a minute, as I told you before there's a lot of more work to be done on it." Jinx told him as she continued to look outside and write down personal notes in her journal. Howard looked at her and rolled his eyes, deep down he knew she was right but he was far too prideful to admit it.

"You know, after this...we should go out for fondue."

"Hmm, not sure if I'll be in the mood but if I am I'd love to, but while we're out I'm going to order more than cheese and bread since you'll be paying for it." Jinx said with a small chuckle as he found a ponytail holder and put her hair up.

"You sure know how to make a man spend his money on you."

"You should know." Jinx said as she walked over to him and fixed up his jacket properly. "Every woman you date end up having you broke by the end of night."

"It's all worth it by the end of the night." Howard said with a wink. Jinx scoffed at the hint he was trying to send her.

"You're disgusting." Jinx said as she shook her head and quickly grabbed her things. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

~1942 Brooklyn, New York (later that evening, festival time.)~

Steve and Bucky were now both ready for tonight's "The Future" festival. Bucky knew that since Jinx left Steve never looked at another woman and Bucky wanted that to change. Of course he would love to see Steve settle down with Jinx but recently he felt that something bad happened to Jinx and no one told them about her death or something. James "Bucky" Barnes looked at his best friend and slapped his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Steve. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here." Bucky said with a cheeky grin to try to get a smile out if his small, blonde friend.

"Hell, I'd settle for just one." Steve said as he mind thought about the one girl he truly loved. Jinx Gomez.

"Good thing I took care of that." Bucky said as he waved to the dates he's lined up.

"What did you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." James reassured his friend as they both walked towards the girls.

Jinx stayed behind the crowd of people and still had perfect sight of the show. She smiled widely as she saw her friend up there being himself and showing out in front of everyone. He also got that kiss from a showgirl he wanted. 'Howard Stark is a silly man.' Jinx thought.

Steve felt out of place on his double "date" with Bucky. The girl was rude and did not pay any attention to him, but he was willing to put that aside and offer her some popcorn.

"Would you like some—?"

"No thank you." The girl said before he could finish his sentence. Steve sighed deeply and continued to watch the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all. Yes. Thanks, Cindy, with Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." Howard said excitedly addressing the audience at the World Exposition festival, he turned on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground.

"Holy cow!" James Barnes said massively impressed with Howard Stark's invention, but then the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car fell back on stage.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard said to the audience slightly embarrassed. Jinx from way in the back of the crowd shook her head and went back to the recruitment center.

~Recruitment Center. 1942~

Howard did find Jinx a little later reading some files of the men she will be help training for the war.

"So, what did you think?" Howard asked coming from behind her to stand next to the now white haired with tan skin.

"I think it needs a lot of work like I said before. I'll even help you with it if you need me to." Jinx offered with a smile. Howard nodded, he appreciated her honesty and that's why he liked her. She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear knowing that he was rich and could buy her the world if he wanted, no, she was bluntly honest and extremely sweet.

"Thanks for telling me. Other girls said that it was the robots that were stupid and it wasn't my fault on how it turned out."

"Yeah, but it was your fault, Howard. I'm not going to tell you what you desire to hear. That's called lying." Jinx grinned cheekily as she put one file down and grabbed another. "Oh! I almost forgot. My ten bucks, please." Jinx held out her hand, Howard scoffed and gave her the money.

"I'll see you later. I'm taking Mindy out for dinner."

"Don't you mean Cindy? The girl you kissed?"

"Whatever her name is. I just know she's a babe. Wish me luck." Stark said happily and quickly walked out the the recruitment.

"Good luck, Howard. Hope the poor girl doesn't slap you after one of your corny pick up lines." Jinx whispered to herself.

~•~

Steve decided to ditch his date and run over to the recruitment center. He stood in from of a mirror like platform that allows you to see what you look like in uniform. Unfortunately, Steve was too short to see.

"Come on, Steve. We're taking the girls dancing." Bucky said as he walked up to his friend. Steve turned around a shook his head.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to stay back."

"You really gonna do this again?" Bucky said looking around at his surroundings. Just then, Dr. Erskine walked in the room and saw the two interact, he lingered back to watch them.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this." Steve said softly trying to win this argument.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's a war!" James reminded him.

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal..." Steve said slowly.

"Yes!" Bucky agreed with a smile.

"...in my little red wagon." Steve said dryly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky." Steve tried to explain but Bucky didn't answer. "Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove." James said looking down and shaking his head.

"Hey, Bucky, we going dancing or what?" His date said with her friend standing beside her.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." James said looking back at Steve with a slightly serious expression.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve joked. Bucky was about to leave but then looked back a Steve.

"You're a punk." Bucky walked back towards Steve and hugged him goodbye.

"Jerk. Be careful." Steve called out as James was walking away. "Don't win the war till I get there!"

Dr. Erskine nodded as he saw them disband and quickly went to go find Jinx. He caught just in time, she was about to go in a examine another recruit but he stopped her.

"Jinx!" Abraham called out excitedly. Jinx was confused but smiled at him anyways.

"Yes, Dr. Erskine?"

"I think I have a super solider candidate, and if I'm right. He will be fighting side by side with you in the war." Abraham told her. Jinx eyes perked up a little, she's been looking for her battle buddy for a while but no one ever fit that standard and now that Abe has someone in mind things are looking up.

"Well, let's go meet him." Jinx said as she walked side by side with Abraham. They got the room where the possible super solider was in, Jinx walked in writing in her recruiting notepad and looked up to meet blue blue eyes staring at her.

"Jinx?" Steve said softly and her heart melted, she smiled softly.

"Steve?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I really liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it very much. I do have a question and it would be very nice if you as viewers would answer.

Would you want Jinx in Peggy's place in this story or do you want Peggy in this?

I'm sort of thinking about letting her stay in the story but let there be no romance between Steve and her. Like, she's stays behind a lot and Jinx has to be out there fighting so putting her in Peggy's place would be a bit of a challenge.

Anyways, let me know what you think. I would love some feedback. Thank you for reading. :)


	5. 04 the love my parents shared

~1942 Brooklyn, New York (Recruitment Center)~

Jinx wanted so badly to rush over to Steve and give him a tight hug that made sure he knew exactly how much she missed him, but she had to be professional. Just then, Dr. Erskine walked in with a file, assuming it was Steve's.

"So, you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis." Dr. Erskine asked in a serious tone. Jinx smirked knowing that he was only testing Steve.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow, he was not completely sure if he heard him well.

"Where are you from Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." Dr. Erskine flipped through Steve's file and even showed Jinx all of the places the little guy said he was from. Jinx shook her head, she wasn't surprised at the tries but the many times the army rejected the poor guy.

"That might not be the right file." Steve said trying to defend himself if something was to go wrong.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" Steve asked looking at Abraham but then at Jinx. She knew she was under his gaze so she looked up and nodded with a smile.

"Yes." Abraham told him.

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Steve said standing up straight like a solider. Dr. Erskine looked at Jinx and she smiled proudly at the young man. "Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh?"

"I can offer you a chance. Only a chance." Abraham said after a long pause. Jinx knew he was only being a bit dramatic, she knew that he already made up his mind about Steve but decided to mask his excitement from the small, blonde guy.

"I'll take it."

"Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?"

"Brooklyn." Jinx answered for Steve. Dr. Erskine looked up to Jinx stare at Steve with a certain emotion in her eyes. Abraham smiled slightly and knew this was going to be perfect, he then stamped Steve's form and handed him back his file.

"Congratulations, soldier." Abraham said as he handed Steve the file and walked out the room. Steve opened up the file and saw that he's been stamped as accepted. Jinx rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Steve sighed deeply, to be under her embrace again was something that he desired for a long time.

"I'm so happy for you, Congratulations." Jinx whispered in his ear. They both pulled apart from each other, Jinx grabbed his shirt and gave it to him. Steve quickly put on the piece of fabric, he looked up and stared at Jinx. She was so much different than before, she was an inch or two taller, her hair was now white, and her smile was brighter.

"Jinx..." Steve said breathlessly taking in her beauty.

"Yeah, I know. I look terrible."

"What? No!" Steve said as he stood on his two feet to look up at her. "You're still very beautiful."

"Thanks, Steve." Jinx said blushing slightly. They stood there for a moment enjoying the silent company between them, just then another solider walked in.

"Um, Agent, we need this room." The tall, handsome man told the pair but his eyes laid fondly on Jinx. Steve walked out quickly not making eye contact we the other solider, his insecurity got the best of him.

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Steve continued to walk along the street making his way back to his apartment that once use to belong to Jinx.

"Steve, wait!" Jinx called out for the small man, she's been running after him since he walked off from the recruitment center.

"Jinx?" Steve asked confusingly seeing the white hair of a tan woman bounce slightly as she ran towards him.

"Why did you leave so quickly?"

"I thought you were going to be busy, I didn't want to bother you."

"I've been working all day, I'm sure I'm allowed a break for the night. They can recruit men without me." Jinx said chuckling. Steve smiled at the young woman, admiring her presence and beauty. "Where are you headed?"

"Heading back to the apartment. You know...the one you gave me and Bucky."

"Bucky! Where is that knucklehead anyway?"

"On a date with two women. One of them was supposed to be my date, but she was more interested in Bucky than me." Steve said looking into Jinx's but looked a way as he saw expression soften.

"Well, her lost." Jinx said taking a hold of Steve's hand. Steve looked up and blushed. "How about we go somewhere? A little date, just me and you. My treat." Before Steve could answer Jinx was dragging him to a diner not too far from where they were standing.

~Besty Lou Diner (1942)~

Jinx held on to Steve's hand as they walked through the diner, it was familiar to Jinx but Steve has never heard of this place. And heavier set woman walked over to Jinx and gave her a tight hug.

"My, oh, my! You've grown so much! And your hair!" The larger woman said excitedly. Steve was confused but Jinx was happy to see the woman.

"I know, Ms. Sue, you know time does change a person."

"No kidding." Ms. Sue said as she placed both hands on each side of her hips, her eyes then shifted to Steve back to Jinx and smiled. "Who's this handsome young man?"

"Oh, this is Steve." Jinx introduced him happily, Steve felt like a stir in his stomach he became nervous. Ms. Sue noticed his reaction and smiled to ease his nerves.

"Don't be so nervous around me young fella, I'm the good guy around here." She laughed a little before looking at Jinx again. "You look more and more like your mother everyday."

"Thank you, Ms. Sue." Jinx said blushing, she knew that her mother was a beautiful young woman.

"Well, come on. Let me get you two a seat."

~•~

Jinx and Steve sat in front of each other. It was quiet for a moment until one of them spoke first.

"I'm really happy to see you. I've missed you a lot. I was worried when you didn't write me back." Steve said flipping through the menu. Jinx nodded and bit her lip, she knew she couldn't tell him exactly why she didn't write back.

"I know. I've missed you too. But, something happened to me, I can't explain now but you'll understand soon. You don't know how much I wanted to write you back so badly." Jinx explained a little to him, really beating around the bush on what happened to her. Steve noticed her choice of wording and decided not to push the subject at all. All he knew was that she had her reasons and that's all needed to know.

"How about we share a milkshake? It's too late for dinner anyways." Steve suggested sweetly as he gave her one of his charming smiles. Jinx closed her menu and nodded. Steve reached over and placed a hand over hers, the butterflies started spinning in both of them. His blue eyes trained on her hazel, life was perfect again.

"What will you two lover order tonight?" Ms. Sue asked happily as she took in the scene between Jinx and Steve. It was like watching Manny and Josephine all over again.

"Uh, a milkshake." Steve answered not taking his eyes off Jinx.

"Let me guess, chocolate and you're sharing."

"Um, yes ma'am." Jinx told Ms. Sue with a smile but then she saw the slight sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ms. Sue?"

"Your mother and father use to order that same thing. Oh, the were so much in love. Such a tragic way the died. First Manny, then Josephine. I'm so sorry." Ms. Sue said on verge of tears. Jinx knew the history Ms. Sue had with her parents, so she didn't blame her to be extremely sad when she thought about them. "Let me go get that shake for you."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Steve said as he took in the look Jinx had in her eyes now.

"Don't pity me, Steve. I'm sorry about your parents too."

"Thank you." Steve said shifting uncomfortably a little. "So, what happened to your parents?" Jinx closed her eyes and all the memories and stories of her parents rushed through her mind, a singe tear escaped her eye.

"Well, let's say that life was not too kind to them after they ran away from home to be together." Jinx told him instead of telling him what she knew, she felt that it was a heavy burden for someone to carry. Steve didn't press the subject much longer after she said that.

~•~

After the milkshake, which was enjoyably yummy, Jinx wanted to walk him home but Steve wouldn't allow it. The thought if Jinx, the girl he loved, walking alone back to the recruitment really settle with him right. So, after a small disagreement, Steve was walking Jinx back to the center.

"You know, I had a wonderful time, Steve." Jinx told him as the walked hand in hand.

"I enjoyed just being around you to be honest." Steve said. Jinx smiled at his boldness. For a guy who stutters, blushes, and had terrible insecurity he wasn't really afraid to show his affection.

"Well, I should go back in there and get ready for my leave tomorrow, I'll see you in a couple of days, right?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, you will. Goodnight, Jinx." Steve said as he walked off. Jinx stood there for a moment and watched him leave but there was a pull in her mind telling her to do something, she wanted to ignore it but she couldn't.

"Steve, wait." Jinx ran over to him and as soon as he turned around her lips were pressed against his. Steve tensed for a moment but relaxed into moments later. The pair pulled apart with a smile.

"Goodnight, solider." Jinx whispered as she ran back to the center. Steve stood there in shock but smiled to himself.

"One hell of a woman."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ (A/N)

Soooooo! What did you think of this chapter? I really did enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

There has been a vote about the Peggy situation.

She stays, Vote: 3 or Jinx takes her place, Vote: 2

So, Peggy will stay, but don't worry she won't be romantically involved with Steve. And also the scene where solider Hodge disrespect her will go to Jinx so you all van see what happens when she disrespected.

Hope to get some feedback from you all, thank you for reading once again. Bye! :)


	6. 05 the rude solider

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Jinx had her suitcase and everything ready for her leave to New Jersey to help train new soldiers into the army division. Dr. Erskine was hoping to run into her before she take her leave, and luckily he did.

"Ah, Jinx." Dr. Erskine said as he walked into the small room where she was moving some things. Jinx stopped what she was doing to look at the older scientist with a smile.

"Yes, Abraham?"

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Jinx was confused as to why he was giving her the dark pair of glasses but she took them anyway. "In case you lose control of your power and something happens. I don't want people knowing about until after we inject the serum in our super solider candidate. If you don't already know, your eyes turn white when you use your power."

"I know, but I don't plan to use my power. I do trust your judgement so I will where them in the public eye. Okay?" Jinx said putting on the sunglasses. "I must look pretty uneducated. It's cloudy out."

"The make it sunny." Dr. Erskine said with a wink, he turned to walk out of the room but Jinx stopped him by tapping his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You won't be there for the training?"

"I might be a little late, but I'll there. See you then, Jinx."

Jinx watched the scientist leave the room. She smiled to herself and continued her packing.

~1942 New Jersey, Military Division~

Jinx stood outside on the field where she imagined the new soldiers to be by tomorrow, but then her heart broke when she imagined Steve running up and down the fields. She knew that Steve wouldn't want her pitying him, so she tried to convince herself that Steve could do this without having an asthma attack.

"Agent Gomez." The familiar serious American accent Jinx heard from a man just yesterday, Col. Chester Phillips said. Jinx turned around to see him accompanied by a young woman with dark hair and red lipstick.  
"Yes, Chester?" Jinx asked with a smirk. The man just rolled his eyes, he would only let her get by calling him Chester but anyone else he'd give the death glare.

"This is Agent Carter, she'll be working with the division coming tomorrow with you. Is there any problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all." Jinx said sending the lady a smile. Chester looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why you're wearing sunglasses, it's cloudy out."

"Oh, is it? I thought it was sunny." Just then Jinx uses her powers to make the sun come out. Chester looked around at the sudden change of weather and looked at Jinx with a shocked expression. Agent Carter was slightly shocked but she didn't allow her face to show it. Moments later Chester left to continue one of his duties, leaving the two women alone.

"Agent Peggy Carter, pleasure to meet you." Peggy said with a smile as she held her hand out. Jinx took it and shook her heard, firm but gentle.

"No, it's nice to meet you, Peggy. Are you ready to show these men coming in tomorrow the meaning of the word tough?" Jinx asked smiling at the woman. Peggy grinned and nodded in response. Jinx turned back to look at the field and whispered, "Let the games begin."

~1942 New Jersey, Military Division (That Next Day)~

Jinx and Peggy now stood in front of the new army recruit, Jinx smiled at Steve but he didn't see her, he remained professional and looked straight ahead. Steve never fail to make Jinx proud.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter and this is Agent Gomez. We supervise all operations of this division." Peggy said addressing the new army recruits with a serious expression.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? And the Mexican, really? Does she speak English? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." A tall, dark haired jerk said to both of the women. Jinx didn't see but Steve balled his fist, he wanted to punch that guy for talking to his girl like that, but he knew she could take care of herself. Jinx looked at Peggy, and stepped back letting Jinx take over.

"What's your name, soldier?" Jinx asked as she walked forward to him.

"Gilmore Hodge, Mexicana." The recruit, Hodge, said with a cocky grin. Jinx rolled his eyes and took off her gloves and tossing them to Peggy who caught them successfully.

"Step forward, Hodge." Jinx commanded him to do. Hodge stepped forward like a good solider. "Put your right foot forward."

"Are we dancing? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like. I bet you're good at salsa." He said grinned. Jinx grinned with as well right before she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. She also used he power to make it rain just only him.

"Looks you have a cloud on your shoulder, Hodge." Jinx said nonchalantly but everyone else was shock and couldn't help but look at the indeed small cloud over Hodge. It was about thirty feet over him, and dark grey.

"Agent Gomez!" Chester said suddenly and as soon as he did the ran stopped. Everyone thought that was weird but Peggy was starting to put pieces together. "Looks like you two ladies are breaking in the new recruits."

"And a pleasure it has been." Jinx said with a sarcastic smile, as she looked back at Hodge with a glare.

"Get your ass up, boy, and stand up straight." Chester commanded the new solider. Hodge suddenly straightened up and looked forward. "Why the hell are you wet? Don't answer that question."

"Seemed like he had a cloud near him and only him. Odd, isn't it?" Jinx said as she stood next to Peggy. Chester turned to look at the tan woman with white hair and shook his head.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men. And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man." Col. Chester Phillips said looking at his new soldiers, his eyes stopped on Steve and raised an eyebrow. "At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch, report to the Cafeteria." Peggy said with both hands behind her back. All the men dismissed, Jinx caught blue eyes looking at her and she smiled at the man who was looking at her. Steve. "So, how do you do it?"

"What are you walking about, Peggy?"  
"You changed the weather. What are you?"

"You'll find out soon, just don't spoil it for the class, alright?" Jinx asked as she took off her dark glasses and looked Peggy in the eyes. Peggy nodded. Jinx smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm heading to the cafeteria."

~•~

Her plate wasn't full at all, she only had chicken and mashed potatoes. She looked around the cafeteria, of course a lot of soldiers offered her to seat with them but she would decline with each request and then her eyes found who she was looking for and it broke her heart to find him sitting alone. Jinx walked over and asked the young man if she could sit with him.

"Excuse me, solider, would you like company?" Jinx asked with a smile, then blue eyes met her hazel.

"Yes ma'am, you certainly can." Steve said with a smile, he watched her place her plate in front of the of her choosing. Steve got up quickly and pulled out the seat for her. "Let me get that for you."

"You're such a gentleman." Jinx said as she blushed, sitting in the seat Steve pulled out for her.

"And you're such a beautiful, tough lady." Steve said sitting in his seat that was in front of Jinx. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking over at him, the spark in their eyes told Steve that they were jealous. And for once, Steve felt confident. Thanks to the love of his life, Jinx Gomez.

"Why thank you, Mr. Rogers." Jinx said and her gaze went around the room as well. She smiled and started picking at her food. "Looks as if we have an audience."

"Yeah, I've noticed. They act like they've never seen a beautiful girl before."

"Or a handsome man."

"I'm sorry about that jerk earlier. I wanted to punch him out for talking to my girl like that." Steve said balling his fist once more, he was upset that he talked to her like that but also the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Your girl? Me or Peggy?" Jinx said teasing Steve and chuckled when she saw his face get red.

"Peggy is beautiful too, but not as beautiful as you. You're my girl, have been since day one."

"I wish you would have told me that."

"I just did. And I'll tell you as many more times as you need." Steve said as he confidently reached over and laid his head on top of hers. Jinx blushed and looked in his eyes and the emotion she had for him showed.

Love.

"Only 5 minutes left. Hurry it up." One of the commanders said as his voiced ringed through the whole cafeteria.

"Did you eat enough?" Jinx asked Steve, he nodded. The tan woman sighed in relief..

"Do you know what we'll be doing today?"

"What happened today was orientation, so tomorrow we will begin the real training. After lunch, we're going to allow you men to get settled in. Then dinner will come, and after lights out at 8."

"Sounds exciting." Steve said sarcastically but he was really grateful for the chance Dr. Erskine was giving him.

"You packed your inhaler, right?"

"Yes, dear, I did." Steve said with an amused sigh. Jinx chuckled and blushed once more.

"I'm treating you like an overprotective wife. I'm sorry." Jinx said as she ate a spoon full of potatoes. Steve watched her eat and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"I really like the thought."

"What? The thought of me being overprotective?"

"The thought of you being my wife." Steve said smoothly as he laid his hands on hers. Jinx couldn't do anything but blush, her face was the reddest he's ever seen it. Just then, it was time for the recruits to leave to go get settled in. Jinx watched Steve leave as he waved her goodbye, and she smiled at him.

"One hell of a man." Jinx whispered to herself as she looked at her the hand Steve touched and smiled.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~(A/N)

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

What did you think of Jinx/Steve in this chapter?

Oh, did you enjoy what happens when someone disrespects Jinx?

Anyways, I would love  
some feedback! Thank you for all the support you all send me. I really appreciate it. Until next time. Bye. :)


	7. 06 the brave little man

~1942 New Jersey, Military Base~

The challenging training activities was without a doubt hard for Steve and he knew it, but something in his heart told to him to carry on so he did. Jinx thought it was painful to watch Steve go through this, he was always behind when it came to running. He looked pitiful when he would exercise, and what hurt her the most was seeing other men pick at him and laugh at his breathing and struggles. There has been multiple times where Jinx would making a thundering sound hover of the mean to stop them from picking on her guy.

It was later that day, the stars were out and it was an hour or so before lights out. Jinx would walk around the base to clear her head, she passed by the recruits cabin to see Steve sitting outside of it with a scrapbook she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Steve?" Jinx asked. It was certain that she startled the small man because he tried to hide the book he had in his hands. Jinx walked over to him and glared. "Is that my parents scrapbook? I left it there for a reason, Steve!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you.." Steve said looking from her eyes to the steps where he sat. Jinx eyes soften and she sat beside him.

"Surprise me?"

"Yeah, I uh, I added some pictures to the scrapbook." Steve said giving her the book. Jinx felt guilty when she saw that he tried to wrap it up for her, but her heart really tried to break when she looked at the added pictures. There was a page titled "A New Chapter: Steve & Jinx." It had photos of all the fun times they've had before she went off to the army. In one of the pictures Jink noticed that Steve was staring at her the same way her father stared at her mother.

"Steve, this is—"

"Disrespectful and stupid. I should have left it alone when I found it. I thought you lost it." Steve said sadly. His heart was heavy and he felt that he just lost the best thing he ever had by trying to be romantic.

"No, Steve, I love it. It's really sweet. I thought you were making fun of my parents or something. I'm sorry." Jinx admitted, she felt as though she overreacted a little. "I mean, people here think I'm all Spanish, but what will happen if they were to find out my mother was white. Hell, I'm taking a risk with falling in love with you. You could get hurt."

"I don't care what people thought of your parents. They were beautiful people and they made a beautiful girl. As far as our love...it's no one's business who I fall in love with. Just know that I don't regret my decision with falling in love with you. My heart will never stop beating for you..." Steve laid his palm on her cheek, leaning into her slowly. Jinx then felt her lips softly press against his, the passion between them was undeniable. It was clear. He loved her and she loved him.

~1942 New Jersey, Military Base~

The events that took place last night had Jinx in a very good mood. After the kiss, Steve walked her back to her cabin that she shared with Peggy. Peggy raised an eyebrow at Jinx's attitude, she haven't seen her that happy since she's been here.

Now, Jinx and Peggy waited for the recruits to get back from their lap. Jinx laid in the backseat staring up at the blue sky,

"Hold!" A raspy american voice screamed, Jinx sat up straight to watch the troops catch up with the man. The instructor pointed up to the old flag and announced, "That flag means we are only at the halfway point! First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter and Agent Gomez! MOVE!"

They all went for the flagpole at once, except Steve. He stood back, catching his breath and watched the men fail at retrieving the flag, while the instructor just smiled. Jinx shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Nobody has gotten that flag in seventeen years!" He surprisingly didn't laugh. "No fall back in line! Come on!"

They groaned and went back into formation, admitting defeat, but once again; not Steve. He walked towards the flag, causing the instructor to yell his name. But Steve didn't seem to hear him, bending down, he released a pin and the flagpole came crashing down.

Taking heavy breaths, Steve walked to the end and took the flag off and handed it to the instructor, who just stared in complete shock.

"Thank you, sir." Steve said out of breathe, then climbed into the back seat of the jeep with Jinx; earning a smile from both of the woman.

"You never fail to make me proud." Jinx leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"And you never fail to be beautiful everyday." Steve whispered back. Jinx made sure no one was looking and reached over to lace her fingers with Steve as she help his hand. It was moments like this that made Jinx go from being tough to shy and giddy.

~1942 New Jersey, Military Base~

It was the end of the week now and Chester knew who he wanted Dr. Erskine to pick, but it was clear to Jinx and the doctor who should receive the serum.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Col. Chester Phillips asked incredulously. Dr. Erskine walked forward towards the troops to try to get a good look at them. He noticed Jinx standing in front of the field watching Peggy drill the recruits.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Abraham said as he stood beside Jinx, he gave her a smile when she looked at him.

"When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Chester said honestly. He didn't realized how offensive that was to Jinx until she glared at him. "Stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him." They all watched Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits. "Look at that? He's making me cry."

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Dr. Erskine said his eyes still on Steve.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And all the groveling I had to do in front of senator what's his name."

"We know. We are well aware of your efforts, Chester." Jinx commented for the doctor.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier." Chester said looking proudly at Hodge train with ease.

"He's a bully." Dr. Erskine said shaking his head.

"And an asshole." Jinx added as she glared at Hodge laughing at Steve's struggle while he trained.

"You don't win wars with niceness." Chester grabbed a dummy grenade. "You win war with guts." He then threw the grenade at where the new recruits are training. "Grenade!" All the soldiers moved away quickly but Steve jumped on top of it covering it with his body. Jinx ran over to him, but Steve waved her back.

"Get away! Jinx, get back!" Steve shouted. The thought of Steve giving his life for her broke her heart, it reminded her of when she was ten and her dad gave his life for her mother, Josephine. Of course in a different than what Steve was trying to do, but the thought was still haunting. Steve laid there waiting for the grenade to go off but nothing happened.

"It's a dummy grenade." Hodge said with a scoff. Steve looked at Phillips, Erskine, and Jinx.

"Is this is a test?" Steve asked. Erskine looked at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing Steve.

"He's still skinny." Chester Phillips said just before walking away. Jinx smiled at the older guys and then back at Steve. He caught he glance and was confused. Jinx walked over to him and offered her hand to help him up, and as she did she blew her whistle.

"10 minute water break. Hurry up, soldiers!" Jinx shouted out to all of the men who praised her for allowing them to take a break.

~1942 New Jersey, Military Base. (Later that night)~

Jinx stood outside of Steve's cabin, she went over there after getting Steve's note.

'Meet me in my cabin, I have something important to ask you.'

But then she saw Dr. Erskine walk inside and decided to wait. It took thirty minutes or so until the doctor came back out. Dr. Erskine stood at the door for sometime and smiled.

"I know you're out there somewhere, Jinx. You can come out." Abraham said with a proud smile. Jinx came out from hiding behind another cabin.

"Hello, Abraham." Jinx greeted with a small smile, she was blushing.

"This will work perfect."

"What will?"

"Oh, you'll see. Goodnight." Abraham said just before walking away. Jinx stood there for a moment and then proceeded to walk up to Steve's cabin and knock on his door. After her first knock Steve was at the door, Jinx took in his appearance and smiled. He was so handsome.

"Jinx, come in."

"Where is everyone else?" Jinx asked taking in her surroundings of empty beds. Steve motioned for her to sit down.

"Well, they went out for drinks." Steve told as he sat beside her.

"Figures. So, tomorrow is the big day. Peggy will take you to the lab. I'll already be there helping Dr. Erskine."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be super human like you?" Steve asked. Jinx eyes went wide, he wasn't supposed to know that about her. "Dr. Erskine told me. He thought should know considering..."

"Oh, yes. Right. Well, yes, you'll be like me. I must say, I'm quite a mystery." Jinx said avoiding eye contact with Steve, she was afraid that he would really see her differently, but he didn't. "Is there something important you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh! Yeah. Well, uh, I wanted to ask you this before the big day tomorrow so I can be sure." Steve said but as those words escaped his lips he started to sweat. Jinx noticed his body language and began to worry.

"Steve? Are you alright?" Jinx asked as she laid her hand on top of his. Steve nodded and got down on one knee in front of her. Jinx couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't doing what she thought, was he? No. Impossible.

"Jinx, you've never been officially my girl, but after tonight you will be permanently. I, uh, every since I met you...you've been the kindest, sweetest, and best girl I've ever encountered. I love you and before this experiment tomorrow... I need to know you love me too. Jinx, will you marry me?" Steve held out an old antique ring, he stared into her eyes and waited for a moment, but when she didn't say anything he felt stupid. 'Of course she doesn't want to marry me.' Steve thought. He shook his head and place the ring back in his pocket.

"Yes." Jinx said. Steve looked at her with a shock expression. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"What?" Steve asked still in shock. Jinx grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, the softness of his lips was would make the butterflies inside Jinx stomach flutter.  
"Steve, in this life we accept the love with think we deserve...and I think I deserve you." Steve then kissed her once more before pulling out the ring and placing it on his new fiancée hand.

"I love you, Jinx. No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always choose you."

"And I love you, Steve Rogers, the little guy from Brooklyn." Jinx said with a smile. Steve blushed and capture the taste of her lips once again. Jinx smiled happily at him and looked at the ring. "Where did you get this?"

"It was my mothers. She told me one day when I was a kid to give it to the right girl." Steve told lacing their fingers together as he held her hand. "And you're the right girl."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~(A/N)

I really liked this chapter it was beautiful. I know most of you might think that they are moving fast but when you think about it...they're really not. They've known each other for quite some time and been loving each other since 1939. I think their relationship is cute, but don't worry, you'll still get to see "Jealous Jinx"...ahaha "JJ"

Anyways, I want to inform you all that I'm slightly dyslexic, I get confused on the wording all the time. So, if I misspell something I am truly sorry.

Feedback is always nice! I like to know what you all think as readers. Until next time. Byeee. :)


	8. 07 the serum worked perfectly

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Jinx was in the operation booth getting prepared for the experimental session that will change the life of her new fiancé, Steven Grant Rogers. As she was working and checking on things, Howard turned to flirt with her but noticed the ring on her finger before he said anything.

"Well, would you look at that? Proof that you're actually spoken for." Howard said motioning towards the ring, Jinx smiled shyly at him and shook her head. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Steve Rogers." Jinx said with a smile.

"Steve—? Wait. Isn't that the guy who's being our Guinea pig today?"

"Well, when you say it like that..." Jinx whispered as she glared at the dark haired man named Howard. Howard quickly lifted his head in defense, and Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Abraham whispered to Jinx as he stared out at the machine that Steve would lie in.

"I have faith that this will work. I mean, it did work on me."

"Thank you." Abraham said with a small smile. "Will you be downstairs with me? I would hope so. Steve needs your support."

"Oh, yes, I know. I will more than likely be down there with him. I'm just going to go change into some comfortable clothing." Nodding, Erskine motioned for the changing lockers where she walked in to change. Jinx allowed her white hair to be out of her usual ponytail and fall pass her shoulders, she wore a navy blue dress that fitted her curves well and black heels that made her just an inch taller. When she got back to the lab, everyone was silent, looking up at Steve Rogers.

The small man was looking around the room, until his eyes found hers. He sighed in relief to see that she was there ready to support him. Peggy beside him, nodded and led him down the stairs and towards the dozen scientists.

They both reached Dr. Erskine at the same time. Steve looked as though he was about to vomit all over the place, while Jinx just gave him a reassuring smile. Steve reached over to shake the older German man's hand, Abraham smiled. "Good morning," There was a flash of a camera and the doctor looked towards the photographer and frowned. "Please, not now."

Both doctors watched the soldier look at the slightly small machine that was going to be closed and have every atom in his body changed.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked. Steve nodded nervously, Abraham looked over to Jinx and nodded also. "That's good... Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." Steve swallowed and started to undress, not looking at Jinx, which was strange considering the fact that she's seen him shirtless before but only once. Jinx looked at him closely and saw that he was blushing and that just only made her blush as well.

"Steve, you'll be fine... I would never let you do this if I didn't think you would be alright." Jinx said as she laid a hand on his cheek, in a way forcing Steve to look at her.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"It didn't hurt me. It just made me sleep for a long time." Jinx whispered as she inched closer to his ear. "I'll be with you. Even after this, my heart will still beat for you and only you." Steve nodded, he walked to the machine and laid down. Erskine went over to his left side, while Jinx was making sure everything was in place on his right.

"Comfortable?" Abraham asked, looked down at Steve. Looking down, then back up at Erskine with a smirk he said, "It's a little big."

The doctor laughed, as Jink placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You'll grow into it, dear."

"Did you save me any of those schnapps?" Steve looked to Erskine. Jink raised an eyebrow at Abraham as he looked guilty towards Steve. "Not as much as I should have... Sorry."

"Drinking before a procedure, Abe? That's naughty." Jinx said with an amused grin.

"Mr. Stark! How are your levels?" Dr. Erskine said changing the subject quickly.

"Levels at one hundred percent!" He strutted over while Erskine turned and went to check on something else. Howard studied Steve, looking him up and down. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready...As we will ever be,"

"But we are ready," Jinx brushed Steve's hair back has she finished strapping him in. He looked over at her, fear in his eyes. She then quickly kissed his forehead. "Just breath, I'll be right here." Steve turned to see Doctor Erskine ask Peggy to watch from the booth with the others and as she walked, he began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays." Abraham said to the small group gathered to watch Steve being prepared to become a super soldier. The doctor then walked over to give Steve his first injection but before doing so, he gave Jinx a knowing look.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve said after the small, first injection. Jinx smiled slightly when Steve thought that was the end of the procedure.

"That was penicillin, Steve." Jinx whispered. Moments passed by and the door to the capsule was sealed with Steve Rogers in it.

"Steven, can you hear me?" Dr. Erskine asked knocking on the capsule that they've locked Steve in for the procedure to change him.

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve joked as he tried to make the situation less tense. Jinx let out a nervous sigh as she silently hoped for this to really work.

Erskine turned around and nodded. "We will proceed." Everyone started to put on protected glass from the bright light that will be produced during the procedure. Jinx looked over her shoulder, Howard tossed her a pair and she quickly put them on. Jinx was to breath hard as the thought of losing Steve because of this really start to hit her. Jinx closed her eyes and wouldn't open it until it was over.  
Yelling out the percentage of how far they gone, at forty percent, Steve started screaming. Jinx wasted no time as soon as she heard him scream she ran over to the machine.

"Steve?!" Jinx shouted out for him, but he didn't reply he only screamed. Erskine came right behind her and started hitting on the machine.

"Steve?! Steven?!"

"Shut it down!" Jinx yelled at Stark and Peggy "Shut it down!" They both moved to start killing the machine, but was stopped by the Steve's voice.

"No! I can do this! Jinx, I can do this!"

Abraham and Jinx looked at one another, then nodded, looking at Stark from him to continue. Howard looked unsure, but went back to the wheel and started turning it once more. He once again started yelling at what percentage they were at. When he called one hundred, the control panel started to exploded and sparks, as well as everything else in the room. But Jinx's hazel eyes refuses to leave the machine. The bright light was no longer there and everyone stood silent, waiting for Steve to say something to let them know he was okay.

"Steve?" Jinx voice was barely over a whisper as she took of the protecting glasses. Her heart was beating so fast and if Steve didn't walk out of that machine alive, she knew she was going die of a broken heart.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine shouted and within only seconds; the machine opened.

Jinx was ready to see Steve, but what she wasn't prepared for was the big, strong man that looked a lot like Steve to step out. Jinx was starstruck. She thought Steve was handsome then, but seeing him now was...unexplainable. Her eyes stayed on him, she was unable to move.

"Steve? How do you feel?" Jinx asked as she looked up to him for the very first time. Steve looked down at her and inhaled a full fresh air of oxygen.

"Taller..." Steve told his fiancée as he stared down at her. Jinx reached over and placed her hand on his arm embracing the new muscle that wasn't there before. Jinx then noticed other girls staring at her lover and a unfamiliar emotion started to boil in her stomach, she grabbed a shirt and gave it to him to put on.

"You look taller." Jinx said with a simply nod and smile, she just couldn't believe her eyes. "Abraham, this is magnificent." Jinx turned around to smile and congratulate the doctor on another success but there was an explosion, forcing Jinx to subconsciously cover herself up with a visible light orange shield that hovered over her body. She looked up and saw that only Erskine and an unknown man stood. The man unbuttoned his grey suit and pulled out a gun, then grabbed the last vail of the serum.

"Stop him-" Abraham stepped forward but was stopped by to bullets to the chest.

"ABRAHAM!" Jinx screamed, her eyes went white and she called upon the wind to blow the man into the wall but he got up quicker than expected and started to run off. Jinx then went over to Dr. Erskine, Steve by her side. "Oh no, stay with me." Dr. Erskine smiled proudly at them both and used his finger to point at both of their hearts and before their eyes, he died. Jinx was extremely angry, she looked at Steve with determination, which he shared the same expression.

"Let's go get this bastard." Jinx said as her Steve began to run off.

The pair ran quickly after the unknown man, and after seeing the nice, older lady on the ground dead. It made Jinx more determined to capture the son of a bitch. It felt like whatever Jinx and Steve would throw at the guy, he found a way to dodge it.

"Damn, this guy doesn't stop for anyone!" Jinx yelled as they continued to run after him in the streets of Brooklyn.

"Jinx, I'll follow him, you try to cut him off!" Steve suggested as he picked up his pace. Jinx nodded and did what she told.

It was only minutes until she was joined up with Steve again, the unknown man held a child at gun point so it was impossible for Jinx to use her powers without hurting the child.

"Let's talk about this." Steve said trying to reason with the man. But he ended up running off, allowing for the super dou to chase after him. The unknown man ended up throwing the little boy in the water and Jinx went right after him leaving Steve to go after the man himself.

Jinx gave the little boy to his mother and she thanked her as she head on to her son, sobbing. Jink quickly joined Steve and the man stood in front of them. There was blue substance on the ground, Jinx knew it was the last sample of the serum. Ruined.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve asked as he stood his ground.

"The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Heil Hitler!" The man then popped a fake tooth loose and swallowed it, he started to foam at the mouth and then died. Jinx and Steve exchanged a look and shook their heads.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ (A/N)

So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It might not have been good at all. I'm more of a romantic person then action, so action scenes might not be the best.

Feedback is well welcomed.

Also, what did you think of Jinx in this chapter? I felt like I let a side of her show...ahh the start of "JJ."

See you next time, byeeee. :)


	9. 08 the aftermath

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Steve sat there as the nurse drew blood from his veins, just then Jinx walked in the room with her white hair tucked behind her ears. She greeted the nurse and then looked at Steve.

"Think you got enough?" Steve asked the nurse dryly referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him. The young girl nodded, she took the samples and left the room.

"There's no reason to be upset with her." Jinx told him as soon as the nurse was out of sight. Steve looked away from Jinx sadly, she immediately felt bad so she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing as much comfort as she possibly could. When they both pulled apart from each other, Jinx laid a comforting kiss upon his lips. Moments later Peggy walked into the room with a notepad in her hand.

"Any hope of reproducing a programme is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it will take years." Peggy told the pair in front of her. She was trying her best to ignore the intimacy between Steve and Jinx but it was hard to, it was obvious that they were in love and of course Jinx would comfort him.

"He deserved more than this." Steve said as he pulled Jinx closer to him. Jinx nodded, agreeing with Steve as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If it could only work once more, he'd be proud it was you." Peggy told Steve encouraging him the best way she could.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers." A voice outside of the room said, Jinx thought he sound familiar but she wasn't sure. Peggy walked outside of the room first. Steve and Jinx exchanged a look, Steve grabbed her hand linking their fingers and walked outside of the room as well.

"Great, how about we start with the fact that a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Chester sarcastically asked with his arms folded over his chest. They both then walked around to face Howard looking at the miniature submarine. "What do we got here?"

"Speaking modestly I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But, I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology." Howard said with a genuine worried face.

"Then who is?"

"Hydra." Jinx told the men making her presence known. Chester turned to look at her and then he noticed Steve and Jinx's hand, he said nothing but he certainly knew that there was something between them.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Peggy said agreeing with Jinx immediately, the men in the room stared at Jinx and Peggy with eye brows raised.

"I've read some briefings. Don't look at me like that." Jinx softly demanded, and each man straightened up at her words.

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible." Chester commented getting the attention of Jinx before any questions were asked which she was grateful for.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Senator Brandt asked. Jinx then remembered his name and nodded.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked."

"Colonel?" Peggy asked.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter and Agent Gomez. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight." Chester said making his decision. Jinx felt Steve's grip tighten on her hand as Chester gave her a new leave to London. Steve felt sick to his stomach. He just got his girl back and now they want her to leave again.

"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Steve said as soon as the words about leaving to go after Schmidt left Chester's mouth.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

"The serum worked." Jinx said for Steve, she didn't want him to be a lab rat for the rest of his life. She refused for that to happen. "The serum worked on both of us."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you two. You two are not enough. Gomez, if you weren't one of the best trained agents, you'd be going with him." Chester said as he walked past the both of them, making his decision final.

"Son, do you wanna serve your country on the most important battle field of the war?" Senator Brandt asked Steve moments after Chester left. Jinx had her head on Steve's chest and arms around his waist as he spoke to the man.

"Sir, that's all I want." Steve told the Senator. Jinx softly smiled hearing Steve's determination.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted. See you soon." Senator Brandt told him proudly as he shook his hand, the man left the room then. Jinx lifted her head off Steve's chest and gave him a look.

"Promoted to what, actually?" Jinx asked the newly strong soldier in front of her. Steve shrugged and brushed a white strand of hair out of Jinx's face as he stared down at her. That was something new about Steve, he was more romantic since the serum. Jinx thinks that he was becoming a bit more confident in his action, and she was not complaining about that. She loved it.

"Come on. Let me help you back for tonight."

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Jinx had her suitcase opened and her clothes everywhere. Steve was looking through them and smiled at how'd she look in her dresses.

"Are you being a pervert?" Jinx asked jokingly as she grabbed her flowey dress out of Steve's hand. She giggled when she saw that Steve's face was as red as Peggy's lipstick.

"I would like to see you in that dress. It's pretty." Steve commented while avoiding eye contact with his fiancée. Jinx smiled and packed the dress up. "You know, I don't like this. You being so far away. I just got you back."

"I know, dear, but this is something I have to do. It's my orders. I'm going to miss you." Jinx said sadly as she closed her suitcase. She couldn't help but let a tear escape one of her hazel eyes. Steve noticed and walked over to her to kiss the loose tear away. Jinx smiled at his romantic gesture and kissed his full lips softly, allowing her hand to play in his hair. Steve's hands left her face and laid on her waist pulling her closer. Seconds of their passionate kiss turned into moments and Jinx couldn't help but let the sound of a moan escape her lips, although Steve loved to sound he couldn't bring himself to let anything go any further.

"I can't. We can't." Steve whispered as his lips were barely touching hers. Jinx knew why they couldn't, there were numbers of reasons. A.) She had to leave soon, and if they were going to make love, she would want the whole night with him. B.) They were not yet married and she knew that he wanted to give himself away after marriage and she wanted to do the same.

"I know."

"Let's do this tonight."

"Excuse me?" Jinx asked a little taken a back that those words escape his lips.

"Let's get married." Steve said grabbing her hands and kissing them softly. "I don't want you leaving to another country without being known as my wife. I know this little chapel where my parents married, the priest there is kind and he'll give us of marriage certificate for free. No payment. I just need you and a ring."

"Steve—"

"Say you will. We can pick up my ring on the way. You have two hours before you leave. Please, let's get married."

"Okay." Jink said with as smile as she grabbed his face and kisses him once more. The couple then quickly grabbed there things and headed to the chapel near by.

~1942 Brooklyn, New York~

Steve and Jinx ran into the chapel with smiles on their faces. As soon as they opened the door, the priest that Steve spoke of was about leave but thankfully they got there sooner than later.

"Father McCoy." Steve greeted. The older man looked up at the strong young man and his old eyes widen.

"Steve Rogers? Steve, my boy, is that you?" The priest said happily rather than being completely shocked. "You've grown since I've last seen you." His old green eyes then shifted to the young lady with white hair. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"My fiancée. Father, she leaves soon for Army duties and we want to marry quickly before she leaves." Steve tried to explain quickly and as simple as possible. The priest nodded understandingly and looked around for a moment.

"Well, come on it. We must hurry then." Father McCoy said with a smile. He then lead the young couple to the alter. "Do you have the rings, my boy?"

"Yes, father, I do."

"Very well. Let's start. I assume you have no one to give you away to this man?"

"No, father, I don't." Jinx said thinking about how beautiful if would have been if her father, Malio but known as Manny, would have loved to give her away to the love of her life but unfortunately he didn't live to see the day.

"That's alright, my dear. We will continue." The father said kindly to the woman with white hair. "We are all gathered here today to join Steve Grant Rogers and—"

"Jinx Harper Gomez."

"Jinx Harper Gomez as one. Steve, do you take this lovely woman to be you wedded wife?"

"I do." Steve said happily as he placed the marriage ring on her finger. Jinx smiled at the young man she knows as her lover.

"Jinx, my dear, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do." Jinx said breathlessly as she placed the ring on his finger. She was not one to be emotional but the fresh, warm tears freely left her eyes. Steve wiped them away as the ceremony continued.

"By the power the lord gives me, I declare you both husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Father McCoy said with a smile. Steve slowly leaned over and kissed Jinx softly, and she felt all the love he had for her. The butterflies never leave her stomach when she was around Steve but she noticed that they flutter every time they capture each others lips. This moment might not be the ideal wedding that every woman has...

But Jinx wasn't every woman.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•(A/N)

Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block, it happens to the best of us.

Also, I have started school, so I will update as often as I possibly can. I have not forgotten this story and I dont think I will until I'm done with it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Comments are welcome. I love feedback and I encourage it.

Also, what would you like to see happen in the near futures? I already have this story planned out, and I will let you all know that it will definitely be different than all the stories you've ever read in your life. I just would like to know what would you all, as readers, want to see?

I hope you all have a awesome day, I love you guys. Until next time. Byeee. :)


	10. 09 the captain america show

~1943, England; Military Base~

It's been a whole year since the lovers, Steve and Jinx Rogers seen each other. It was difficult, at first, but the letters that were sent out everyday helped them cope with the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~•••••••~~~~~~~~~~

'Dear Hummingbird,

You wouldn't believe the many cities I've been to, and the many people I've met!

I don't know why I'm trying hard to be or feel excited when I'm not.

I wish I was over there with you. Just to have a major part in this war would make me feel like I was meant for something, you know? And just to be close to you, Hummingbird, would mean so much to me. I miss everything about you. You touch, your skin, your laugh, your smile...just everything. Be safe until I get there. I love you.

Your husband,

Steve Rogers'

~~~~~~~~~~~••••••~~~~~~~~~~~

'Dear Mi Armour,

I wish you knew how much of a part you're playing just by giving the Americans hope.

I know you hate performance and I know you hate your attire, but dear, you're putting tiny smiles on children's' faces.

It is very busy over here in England; Chester always have me doing something so the five minutes I have to myself are spent reading and writing you. I miss you so much, Steve. I love you more than you'll ever know.

Keep pressing on. You ARE meant for something.

Your wife,

Jinx Rogers'

~~~~~~~~~~•••••••~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve would spend the hours he had to himself writing all her letters over and over, the scent of her perfume she would spray on the letter would make his heart jump like a jack rabbit. The thought of his wife will always make him happy.

~Italy, 1943, Military Center~

Jinx sat in the crowd full of injured men as she watched her husband perform the Captain America bit that he told her about. She knew that Steve would most likely not recognize her at all once they meet again if she could catch up to him after the performance; her hair was cut to just below her ear, her tan skin was now much more tan than when he last saw her, her eyes were no longer Hazel; they a beautiful green.

After the girls finished their song, Steve stood near the mic addressing a crowd of soldiers in Italy dressed in his super-hero costume. Jinx smiled proudly at him and couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked.

"How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" Steve asked, no one else caught on but he was slightly awkward and the silence from the crowd of soldiers was not helping the situation. "Okay. Uh...I need in volunteer?" Jinx was about to say something but one of the Army men said something before she could.

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" The army man with blonde hair said. The crowd of soldiers laughed at the heckling. "Bring back the girls!" There was a cheer from the soldiers which only made Jinx give all of them the ultimate eye roll.

"I think they only know the one song. But um...let me...I'll...I'll see what I can do." Steve stuttered; he didn't know what to do. The crowds he usually perform in front of were small children who would smile happily towards him.

"You do that, sweetheart."

"Nice boots, Tinker Bell!" Another man from the crowd shouted and Jinx was almost certain that it was that Hodge guy who said it. She'll deal with him later. The crowd of soldiers laugh once more at the rude jokes that the injured men threw at Steve.

"Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here."

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!" One of the hecklers stood up, turned around and pulled his pants down. Jinx had to turn her head to prevent from being emotionally scared for the rest of her life. Steve quickly left the stage and allowed for the girls to come back on and once they did, the men in the crowd were undeniably happy. Jinx rolled her eyes and left her spot from the crowd, she was so upset and disappointed at the men that she allowed for it to get cloudy and slightly rain. Jinx walked around the stage and found her husband drawing a sketch in his drawing book.

"Is this what you do in your spare time besides writing me?" Jink asked slowly as she walked towards him. Steve didn't want his ears to deceive him so instead of looking up at her immediately he waited a second or two and then looked up to she his wife standing in front of him. He did not say a word to her, instead he stood up and grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss wasn't quick or over bearing; yet, it was soft and longing. The pair haven't seen each other in 16 months, what would one person expect them to do? They couple pulled away slowly and breathlessly.

"I've missed you so much, Hummingbird." Steve whispered for only she could hear. Jinx smiled and continued to embrace her husband, taking in the scent of him in which she have not smelt in a long time.

"I've missed you as well, Mi Armour." Jinx said as Steve pressed his forehead against hers. The intimacy between them did raise some eyebrows to those who did not know that he was married to her or that she was married to him. Only a few people knew; Howard, Peggy, Chester, and a couple of other people. It wasn't publicly known but now that there was a camera man taking pictures of the pair, the whole world will know that Captain America has a special lady.

"I will never tire of seeing you two together." Peggy said with a grin as she sat on a crate watching the couple embrace. Steve and Jinx glanced at her with a smile; Jinx took Steve by the hand and led him to the steps of the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx asked as her and Steve sat down.

"Officially I'm not here at all." Peggy told her friend with a small smile, her eyes then shifted to Steve. "That was quite a performance."

"Yeah. Uh...I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh...small."

"But I understand you Americans knew hope?"

"Oh, yes, he is." Jinx said proudly as she leaned her head on Steve's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." Steve quoted as he talked to Peggy. Jinx looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Jinx asked her husband and he shyly smiled at her.

"I'm afraid so." Peggy told her friend with quick chuckle.

"At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?"

"You were meant for more than this, you know?" Jinx said as she placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Steve went to respond but hesitated.

"What?" Jinx asked him.

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and be on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights." Steve said pouting slightly. Jinx kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You look good in your tights, dear."

"And you look good in your uniform." Peggy rolled her eyes at the pair playfully as she took in the scene that was playing out in front of her; she could not help but noticed how much love was filled in their eyes once they are near each other. Moments passed by and Steve noticed a truck full of injured men.

"Oh, I'm glad they're back." Jinx whispered softly as she took in the scene of injured men being unloaded from the pharmacy truck.

"They look like they were beat to hell." Steve said as he shook his in sympathy.

"Schmidt sent out a force to Rosano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured." Peggy informed Steve as she stared out at the men as well. Steve turned to look at Jinx and Peggy.

"The one-oh-seventh?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Jinx asked seeing that his expression went from sympathetic to extremely worried.

"Bucky." Steve said and then the feeling of realization hit Jinx and her heart dropped.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~(A/N)

I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

How do you feel about this chapter? It felt like more of a filler than a real chapter, you know?

Feedback is always nice and very much welcomed. Thank you all for reading. Until next time. Byeee.


	11. 10 the fondue statement

~1943 England, Military Base~

"Steve, you can't just barge in on Chester." Jinx told her husband; Steve was walking so quickly that it was hard to keep up with him. Jinx was feeling guilty in a way for not knowing that Bucky was one of the soldiers in the 107 divisions.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Steve said as he walked into the tent Colonel Phillips was in, before Jinx could say a word Steve spoke again. "Colonel Phillips?"

"Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan." Chester Phillips said as he looked up to see Steve standing in front of him. Chester then gave Jinx and Peggy a look before looking back at Steve once more. "And what is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list for Rosano." Steve told the Colonel with any hesitation.

"You don't get to give me orders, son."

"I just need one name; Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh." Steve told the Colonel, his voice held such urgency. It was then that Chester knew that some information was given to him, he darted his eyes to Peggy and Jinx.

"Ladies, we are gonna have a conversation later that you two won't enjoy." Chester said pointing towards Jinx and Peggy. Jinx wanted to say something to him so badly but Steve gave her a look that told her that she should calm down and so she did.

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R…"

"I can spell." Colonel Phillips said quickly as he cut Steve off from saying anything else. Jinx inched forward a bit as she got annoyed with Chester's attitude, but Steve was the one who was quick enough to pull her back moments before she could do anything. Jinx looked at her husband in a way that told him to let her go but he also gave her a look that told her to calm down and not worry about it. Jinx didn't want to just be quiet and allow Chester to treat her husband the way he did, she thought it was unfair and unnecessary for the Colonel to carry some type of resentment towards Steve. Chester was still looking at the papers he pulled out and seem to have found nothing. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Jinx asked speaking for the first time being in the tent.

"Yeah! It's called winning the war."

"But if you know where they are, why not at least…?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"They're thirty miles behind the lines; through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl." Chester said to Steve. Jinx really didn't like his tone so once again she tried to walk towards him but Steve caught her by the wrist, holding her back.

"I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes." As Phillips walked away Steve looked at the military map, which showed where the men were.

"Yes, sir. I do." Steve said mostly to himself with determination.

"We both have somewhere to be." Jinx told Steve after she caught on to what Steve was really talking about. Steve looked down at his wife and smiled for a moment, then they both walked out the tent with Peggy Carter walking after them.

"What do you two plan to do? Walk to Austria?" Peggy asked the couple that walked side by side.

"If that's what it takes." Jinx told her.

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that." Steve said not really accepting the possibility of Bucky being dead.

"Even so, he's devising a strategy to take…"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" Steve practically yelled at the Agent with chocolate hair and red lips. Jinx said nothing; she didn't want to make Steve frustrated at her by telling him to calm down. It was an odd feeling to have to worry about Steve getting upset because never really had to worry about it before today.

"Jinx, you told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" Steve asked his wife as he turned to her.

"You know I meant every word." Jinx said as she stared into Steve's blue eyes.

"Then explain to Peggy why we have to go do this."

"Peggy…you have to let us go." Jinx told her friend that she's gotten very close to over the many months they've spent together. Peggy stood there for a moment and then nodded her head.

"I can do more than that." Peggy said with a determined smile.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked her.

"Just meet me and Stark here in thirty minutes." Peggy said just before running off. Jinx and Steve watched Peggy run off.

"She's a bit strange, don't you think?" Jinx joked as she turned around to see her husband look in the distance, he was obviously in deep thought. Jinx stared at Steve; she took in his appearance and thought to herself. "You're going to need headwear."

"And where am I suppose to get this fine headwear?" Steve asked his wife; Jinx shrugged but then she saw one of the dancer girls with their helmet on and smiled.

"I have an idea, come on."

As told once before, the couple met Stark and Peggy at the area she told them to go. Jinx stole one of the dancer girls' helmets because she felt that it would go very well with Steve's captain outfit.

"You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab." Steve said referring to Stark and Peggy helping them find Barnes and the other missing soldiers.

"And you two won't?" Peggy sassily countered back at Steve. Jinx smirked at Steve's face when Peggy spoke to him the way that she did.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em."

"And they will undoubtedly shoot back." Jinx said with a small smile, she wasn't too thrilled about Steve going out on battleground but she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. As long as they are fighting together, Jinx will have faith that everything will be fine.

"Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'." Steve told his wife, Jinx smiled at him and for a moment they all sat in comfortable silence.

"Agent Rogers, if we're not in too much of a hurry after you're done finding your friend. I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue; since we haven't had it in a while." Howard said with a grin. Jinx shook her head and looked awkwardly at Steve.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace; we're lucky to have him." Jinx told Steve, as she got ready to strap her holster to her waist.

"So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?" Steve asked, Jinx looked up to see a hurt expression on Steve's face. Jinx was confused as to why he looked hurt.

"Well, yeah, I mean…we use to all the time before I got busy with caring for the injured soldiers."

"Even though you're married, Jinx?" Steve asked after grabbing her arm to get her to look at him.

"Well, yeah. What's the problem in that? He's my friend."

"But I'm your husband." Jinx scoffed at Steve's words, she felt that Steve was trying to tell who and who not she could be a friend with.

"So, I can't have friends now?" Jinx asked as she jerked her arm away from his grasp, she couldn't believe the way Steve was acting towards her. "I'm not your object, Steve." Before Steve could reply, the plane was under attack; Jinx and Steve quickly got themselves together and prepared to jump.

"Get back here! We're taking you two all the way in." Peggy shouted at the super couple that was ready to go and find their soldiers.

"As soon as I'm free, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve told the British young lady. Despite the fact that he's upset at Jinx for his own reason, he grabbed her by the waist so she was close to him.

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy shouted at the super soldier.

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain!" Jinx and Steve looked at Peggy and then jumped out of the plane. As soon as they were gone, Stark did what he was told and flew away from their current location.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ (A/N)

I'm so sorry about my late update for this story! I've been going through a lot lately and had to put my writing life on hold. I do wish to write more chapters if possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think about it? I kind of wanted Steve to suspect Jinx cheating, which she isn't, but I wanted him to have that angry towards her and Stark so by the time Steve gets caught kissing another woman…they can really argue. But, uh, yeah…that's my plan. So, until next time… J

Wait! If you like the show "Supernatural" I do have a fan fiction where it's my own spin to the show. I haven't updated in a bit, but I do plan to update soon so…yeah! Thank you for reading.

Comments are always welcome. J


	12. 11 the rescue

~1943, Search & Rescue~

Steve landed first at the location where the soldiers were being held hostage as Jinx floated from the sky right after him, her eyes were lit up to be this blazing white color. Steve, although confused and hurt from their previous conversation, thought his wife was the most beautiful gal on this planet. Jinx's eyes went back to normal as her feet touched the ground; she looked at Steve.

"You ready for this?" Jinx asked her husband, Captain America.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You stay next to me, okay?" Steve told Jinx. Jinx fought back the urge to roll her eyes; instead she sighed and nodded before allowing Steve to run off, following behind him.

Carefully, the two superheroes walked into a crowed room full of scared, pissed off soldiers. Steve quickly walked over to break the lock of their cages. Jinx broken a few herself with her superhuman strength. The men gawked at her appearance; Jinx didn't realize their faces but of course Steve did. He gave the men a look that told them that she was spoken for and they shouldn't be thinking what they are thinking.

"Who the hell are you two?" A man, known as Gabe Jones, asked the two superheroes. Jinx and Steve shared a look with each other before turning back to they soldier.

"I'm…Captain America. And she's–"

"Lady America. Now, you men go out there and give 'em hell. I mean it." Jinx ordered the men as she placed her hands on her hips. Steve fought back the smirk he wanted to place on his lips.

"We'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find." Steve told them as he ran off. Jinx stood there for a moment as the men continued to stare at her.

"Go!" Jinx said loudly. The men jumped slightly as the mumbled "Yes ma'am" to her.

"Wait, you know what you're doing?" Gabe asked her.

"Yeah. I've kicked a few asses in my day." Jinx told the soldier. He gave her a look before running after the others. Jinx smirked to herself as she ran after her husband.

Steve and Jinx looked in each room the passed by, Steve looked as if he wanted to give up but he wasn't going to.

"Steve, let's try this room." Jinx told him. Steve looked at her and nodded. He opened the door to see his best friend strapped to a chair in one of Schmidt's testing labs. Jinx gasped once she saw the state Bucky was in. "Steve, unstrap him." Steve quickly walked over to his friend.

"Hey, it's me. It's Steve." Steve said as he unstrapped Bucky. Jinx waked over to help him get the buckles loose faster.

"Steve!" Bucky said almost breathlessly before he opened his eyes, and once he did he saw the difference in friend who was once smaller than him. "Steve?"

"Come on." Steve said. Bucky turned to see the girl that was helping him.

"Jinx?"

"One and only." Jinx said with a soft smile as Bucky looked at her up and down. He knew about Steve's feelings for her but damn…he could not deny how attractive she was.

"I thought you were dead." Steve told his best friend. Jinx could detect the sadness that was drawn in his voice.

"I thought you were smaller." James "Bucky" Barnes said referring to Steve's change of appearance. "What happened to you? What happened to the both of you?"

"I joined the science group for the army. I ended up drinking some juice that almost killed me." Jinx told Bucky. The young soldier looked at her for a moment and smirked.

"I joined the army!" Steve said referring to his undergoing change to a super-soldier.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked as his eyes traced over the difference in Steve once more.

"A little." Steve said, but Jinx thought that was an understatement.

"Is it permanent?"

"So far it is. Hopefully he stays like that. The serum was a pain in the ass. Boys, we should get going. Now." Jinx told the two men as she walked out of the room. Jinx's woman intuition was kicking in, she sensed danger and she was ready to protect her boys in anyway possible.

"She's perfect." Bucky told Steve with a smile. Steve allowed a smile to spread across his face.

"I know. That's why I married her." Steve said before taking off after Jinx. Bucky lingered a moment before going after the super soldier and his…wife?

The trio was trying to find an exit; Jinx felt her heart beat faster once she heard the sinister voice of Johann Schmidt call out her husband's superhero name.

"Captain America! How exciting!" Schmidt said as he tried to sound as jolly as possible. Jinx was about to go over to him but Steve held his hand out in front of her, telling her not to as he walked forward. Jinx tried to walk behind him but Bucky grabbed her arm and shook his head. Jinx understood what was going on. This was Steve's fight; let him do it on his own. "I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Schmidt was about to smile but then his eyes landed on Jinx. "Oh my! Well, if it isn't "the girl who lived to see another day." I must say darling, you are a sight to be seen. I wonder what power you possess." Once Schmidt mentioned his wife, Steve had enough. Steve punched Schmidt hard in the face.

"You got no idea." Steve told Schmidt.

"Haven't I!" Schmidt said as he went to hit Steve but Steve protected himself with his shield. Steve noticed the dent in shield from Schmidt's punch. Steve looked slightly surprised but he didn't let it show too much. Steve tried to pull his gun, but before he could the enemy kicked him down. It took everything in Jinx's power not to get in between the fight but of course she didn't want to take this moment from Steve. Suddenly, the metal began to part from the middle leaving Steve to be on one side and Schmidt on the other. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt said as he peeled off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull. Jinx looked disgusted, while Steve looked slightly disturbed. Bucky looked shock but in a way, just like any other man, he thought it looked cool.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked as he continued to stare at the man with the red skull. Jinx thought it was a bit funny that he would even ask Steve such a thing but she didn't think too much of it.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're running?" Jinx asked him. Schmidt said nothing; instead, he got in the elevator and smirked at Jinx before the elevator doors closed.

The fire was getting higher and higher. Jinx looked down in a horrified manner.

"Steve. We need to get the hell out of here." Jinx told her husband. Bucky nodded in agreement. Steve looked at his best friend and wife before looking for a way out.

"Honey, over there." Steve said as he ran towards the pole that was over the fire.

"This doesn't look safe."  
"Jinx, you think we time for safety?!" Steve yelled. Jinx looked hurt for a moment. Steve has never yelled at her like that. "Bucky, you go first. Then, Jinx, you're next." Bucky walked across the pole with ease almost. Jinx glided over the pole as she used her powers. Bucky has never seen her powers and how she would look, he didn't she looked but, yet, angelic. The fire grew too big causing the pole to break. Steve was still on the other side. Jinx was terrified for what would happen next.

"Steve! You have to jump!" Jinx told him. Steve nodded and prepped himself for a long jump. And lucky enough, he made it…barely. Jinx and Bucky had to help him up.

"You're a lot heavier than I remember." Bucky said.

"Or maybe you've gotten weak." Steve said with a slightly cock smirk.

"Boys! We don't have time for this. Let's go." Jinx said before running off and leaving the building.

It didn't take long before everyone was reunited once again. The soldiers decided to take a small break after running eight miles. Steve and Jinx weren't the only ones who were tired. Jinx walked over to a tree away from the crowd, something about being around men all the time made her go a little crazy at times.

"You alright?" Steve asked his wife as he walked up behind her.

"I'm fine." Jinx said before turning around to face him. "You scared me in there, mi amour."

"I didn't intend to." Steve told his wife. Jinx gave him a small smile before looking down at her feet. "Jinx…I didn't mean to yell at you. I never want us to ever yell at each other…it's not what I want our kids to see when we argue in the future."

"Kids?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Steve said but Jinx's reaction must have made him insecure so he looked down. Jinxes touched his cheek and lift his head up before placing a kiss upon his lips. Almost immediately Steve kissed back, he cherished this moment they shared. He knew that it might be a while before they would have a "normal" relationship.

"Captain!" Bucky said, making the couple part from the kiss they were sharing. "The men want to carry on, but they would like to walk instead of run."

"Okay, let's get going." Steve told Bucky before walking off behind him. Jinx lingered in her spot for a moment, she touched her lips; she missed Steve's full lips being pressed against hers. Jinx smiled before running to catch up with the men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WOW! It's been a while you guys! I just realized how much I've missed this story and you guys! I would love for you to comment. I think the next chapter you'll get to see a jealous, pissed off Jinx. What do you think about Steve and Jinx's relationship? Anyways, catch you on the next update! Byeeee! J


	13. 12 the misunderstanding

~1943, Base~

Jinx woke up suddenly in her bed; she looked around her and felt confused; the last she remembered was talking to Bucky with Steve about their marriage.

"So, how did it happen? Who admitted their feelings first?" Bucky said with a smile, looking at his friends who were in love.

"It was mutual, Bucky. I liked Steve and he liked me." Jinx told him with a grin on her face. She looked up at Steve and winked. Steve smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders; Jinx leaned into her husbands touch. Bucky watched the interaction between the two, he was happy for them. He remembered when they first met Jinx; the look in Steve's eyes when he saw her...it was love at first sight. After all, it was Steve's idea to help her from those big jerks that were bullying her.

"You're a lucky man, Steve. I told you that you'd find a girl one of these days."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't believe you... but now I do." Steve told his best friend as they continued walking.

Suddenly Jinx felt sick, her heartbeat became irregular and her knees became weak. She tried to tell Steve that she didn't feel well, but she couldn't find the words to express her pain. She felt her body sink into the ground, the last thing she heard was her husband calling out for her.

Jinx got out of bed and looked around her room, she saw a bed next to hers; she imagined that it was Steve's. Jinx walked over to the window and saw that they made it back to base safely; she sighed in relief.

"Humming Bird?" Jinx turned around to Steve standing there with a sad look in his eyes. Jinx smiled and walked over to him, she tried to touch him but her hand went right through him. "Oh, humming bird, what am I going to do?" Jinx followed Steve's eyes, and to see what he was staring at scared him. It was her body lying in a bed, eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Jinx said to herself as she stared down upon herself.

"You are dying." A familiar German accent said. Jinx looked up from her body and turned around.

"Abraham?"

"I would say in the flesh but that would not be true." Abraham said with a smirk. "I am so proud of you and Steve, Jinx."

"Wait. You said I was dying." Jinx said as she looked from her body to Abraham. "How? I thought I was superhuman."

"You are, but it seems as though your body needed that serum after all."

"But...there isn't any left! And I have no clue of the formula you used, there were so many!" Jinx yelled mostly to herself, her voiced cracked at the end of her sentence. Jinx figured that this was going to be the end for her, and she wasn't prepared.

"Dramatic as always I see." Dr. Abraham said as he rolled his eyes. "Jinx, all you need is Steve's blood."

"How come you didn't say that in the beginning?" Jinx asked as she placed a hand on her hip, it was obvious that she was a little annoyed at the deceased man.

"I wanted to see your reaction. After all, you give the best overly dramatic reactions I've ever seen." Dr. Erskine chuckled under his breath.

"You know, hummingbird, I really can't imagine a life without you. You're all I ever wanted. I see these other women gawk at me but that's only because of the way I look. You loved me before the serum, and you still love me after everything.." Steve whispered as he grabbed Jinx's hand in his, allowing his thumb to trace small circles on her cold palm. "God, I need you to be okay. I just need you...Jinx. I will never love again. I can't. I'm with you, babe. Forever and Always." Steve leaned down and placed a soft, long kiss on his wife's forehead; the young man lingered for a moment before leaving the room to be joined for a meeting with Colonel Phillips.

"He really loves, my dear." Dr. Erskine said as his lingered towards the door where Steve just left.

"I know." Jinx said with a small smile before getting serious. "How can I get them to realize that I need his blood? By the time Howard figures it out...I could be dead."

"See of you can grab that pen on your nightstand."

"What? Abe, I couldn't touch my husband...what makes you think I can grab a pen?"

"Just do as I say." The doctor told his most trusted student. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Jinx said as she walked over to the nightstand. "But I assure you that your plan will not w–" Jinx stopped what she was saying as she grabbed the pen. Abraham lifted his eyebrow and smiled.

"You were saying?"

"Not a word, Abraham. Not a word." Jinx told the doctor as she walked over to her clipboard and wrote in big letters BLOOD.

"You couldn't be a little more descriptive?"

"The right person will know what I'm talking about. Look, I'm like a sister to Stark. I know him and he should be in this room soon." Jinx said confidently as she sat beside Abraham. Not moments later, Stark walked into the room and went over to Jinx's body.

"Damn you. You know that? I hate seeing you in these conditions." Stark told you as he sat in the same chair her husband was sitting in earlier. Howard sat there for moments and then he noticed your clipboard. "Well, let's see what these idiots think what's wrong with you." As soon as he lifted up the clipboard, he threw it down and looked at you. "How could I be so stupid? I need to go back to the lab and get you Steve's blood." Stark ran out the room.

"See? Abraham...I told you so." Jinx said with a smirk.

"You did. My work here is done." Dr. Erskine got up to leave but Jinx reached out for him and as expected her hand went through him.

"Wait. Where are you going? You can't leave." Jinx told him. He noticed that her eyes were filled with sadness. "You're the closest thing I ever had to a father since my dad died."

"Jinx, my dear, you are a strong young lady...you will make it without me. You have Steve to take care of you and I trust that he will do so. Remember, you can make a change." And with that, the deceased doctor disappeared.

Next thing that Jinx knew was that there were loads of people charging in her hospital room, Steve being one of those people. Jinx walked over to be beside herself but everything then went black.

~1943, Howard's Lab~

"You scared everyone this time, Jinx. I thought you were going to die." Howard said as he tailored her "super" suit. Jinx playfully rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was eventually going to need my husband's blood."

"Hmm." Howard tightened the last strap on her suit. "Okay, I think I'm done. Try to use your power." Jinx nodded as her eyes went white and she used a force from her hands, the force went right through Howard's wall. Howard and Jinx looked at her gloves and it was burned, showing the skin of her fingers. "Well, looks like I'll have to fix a couple of kinks."

"Sorry, Howard."

"It's okay, Jinx. It keeps me busy."

"It keeps you from thinking about that girl you met a couple a nights ago. Man, she has got you under a spell. Never thought I'd live to see you thinking about one lady." Jinx chuckled at Howard's face going red. Jinx was thankful for him, he was like a big brother who occasionally forgets their relationship and tries to flirt with her.

"I'll finish up your suit in a moment. Your husband should be waiting for you to get him. So, go get him for me, will ya?" Howard asked as he unstrapped the back of Jinx's suit. Jinx gave Howard a cheeky smile.

"My pleasure." Jinx said as she left the room.

Jinx couldn't help smile at the thought of Steve. It's like everyday she's falls in love with him more and more; his smile, his laugh, his eye, his...lips against another woman? Jinx saw the lip action from the girl but she couldn't see if Steve was kissing back or not. It doesn't matter if he was or not...he's allowing someone else to kiss him!

"Steve! We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied." Jinx told her husband as she walked off. Steve eye's got wide once he saw her stand there watching another woman get affectionate with him.

"Hummingbird, wait." Steve said as he followed closely behind his wife.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all. I remember that you vowed to love me and only me! Not some blond who wouldn't have given you a chance if you looked anything like the Steve I fell in love with!"

"Jinx, that's not what you thought it was." Steve tried to get her to so much as look at him. The faster she walked away, the more annoyed he got.

"I don't think a damn thing, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest. And I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you had love for me and only me."

"Well, what about you and Stark?" Steve asked as he grabbed Jinx's arm, forcing her to look at him.

"What about me and Stark?" Jinx asked in a daring voice. She wasn't in the mood for Steve and she knew he knew that.

"How do I know you two haven't been...fonduing?" Steve regretted the words that slipped through his mouth as soon as he saw Jinx's reaction and her eyes...they were light blue instead of the hazel brown he usually stared into. He knew then for sure that she was hurt by his words.

"All the years you've known me...you really think I'd do something like that to you? You obviously don't know me." Jinx told him, she didn't want him to hear her voice crack but he did and there was nothing she could have done about it. Jinx couldn't stand the tension between them so she walked away. Steve wanted to follow after her but he knew it was best to give her space.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend, me and your wife use to go out for that stuff all the time in her lab working days. We had good times. She talked about a guy she really liked back home, I assumed it was you when I first saw you two interact with each other." Howard informed his clueless friend. Steve heart sank, he felt bad for even assuming Jinx would do such a thing.

"Really? I didn't think..." Steve started to say but couldn't find the words.

"Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what's goin' on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." Howard told him. "There is one way ti get Jinx to not be mad at you."

"What?"

"Give her some late night loving, just like you did on your wedding night." Howard smirked but then his smile left his face once he noticed how uncomfortable Steve looked. "Wait...don't tell me..."

"We haven't been able to...we've been busy with work."

"Steve, I know plenty of men that wish they could even have a chance to talk Jinx out on a date. You're married to her and you haven't taken the opportunity to express your love for her in a different way? Maybe that's you two need. I'm only telling you what I know." Howard told Steve in a way to end that part of their conversation. Howard then noticed Steve's shield. "I hear you're uh...kinda attached?"

"It's handier than you might think." Steve said after looking down his shield.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options." Stark walked over and showed Steve a few shields. "This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to..."

"What about this one?" Steve asked as he picked up a round silver looking shield.

"No! No! That's just a prototype."

"What's it made of?" The super soldier asked as his was laid upon the shield of his dreams.

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent." Stark informed the super solider.

"How come it's not a standard issue?"

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got." Howard told Steve. Steve didn't understand but he felt as if the shield would be wonderful for him to use on the battlefield. Jinx and Peggy walked into the room going over some brief paperwork and battle strategies. Jinx looked away from Peggy and noticed her husband standing with Howard.

"Are you done, Howard? I'm sure Steve has some unfinished business to attend to." Jinx said as she stood beside her dear friend.

"What do you think, Hummingbird? Peggy?" Jinx gave Peggy a look, which told her that she should back away. Jinx's eyes then went to white as she sent a force towards Steve. Of course the force was strong and it made Steve move back a little as he protected himself with the shield, but he was still in one piece.

"Yes. I think it works. Peggy?"

"I think it works just fine." Peggy said looking form Steve then back to Jinx.

"Well, great. Let's go, Peggy, we have some things to discuss." Jinx said as she and Peggy walked out the room. Steve and Howard looked at Jinx stunned. Steve waited a moment and cleared his throat.

"I had some ideas about the uniform." Steve told Howard.

"Whatever you want, pal." Stark said, as he got ready to listen to what Captain America has to say.

After an hour or so discussing the uniform Steve wanted to wear, they two men decided it was time to depart.

"Hey, Steve, remember what I told you about your wife." Howard said with a wink. Steve's face went red as he nodded.

Jinx was in the room her and Steve shared. She stared at herself in the mirror. 'What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough for him?' Jinx thought. The thing is, she didn't want to cry over something that shouldn't really bother her because she knew deep down that Steve did not kiss that girl back. Jinx jumped slightly when she heard her bedroom door close and open quickly. Jinx turned around to see Steve scoot his bed over to connect it with her bed.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Jinx asked with a confused expression. Every night they would sleep in separate beds, never together. Steve walked over to her and took her by the hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you. I'm sorry..." Steve began to say but Jinx stopped him with a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier." Jinx told him as she stared into his eyes. Steve chuckled and kissed her once more. Suddenly, Steve swept Jinx off her feet while still kissing her and then walked over to the bed. "Steve, where are we going?"

"To the stars." Steve whispered against her lips as he laid her on the bed and did something that should have been done a while ago.

He made love to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N)

I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Jinx will not be going on the next mission because Steve and everyone tell her it's not safe because of her illness she just had. I think Jinx should be able to do what the hell she wants but we know that she should get some rest after passing out and all. I know that she will be devastated to find out about Bucky's passing. I don't think she'll know how to handle his death. Anyways, I can't wait for you guys to see what will happen next! I think there will be at least two more chapters of this story and then on to Avengers!

P.S. Reviews make me so happy. Please, review.


	14. 13 the unexpected death

~1943, Steve and Jinx's room~

Jinx laid her head on Steve's bare chest, her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face. Last night was memorable for Steve and Jinx; it was the first time they made love. It was the fact Steve didn't tire easily that made her a very happy woman. Jinx slowly untangled herself from Steve and walked over to the bathroom, she saw her reflection and smiled. She felt like a new woman. She then noticed the purple bruising on her tan skin, instead of rolling her eyes at the bruising, she smiled; only because she knew what happened for her to get the bruising.

Steve woke up to him being the only person in bed; he looked over towards the bathroom to see Jinx standing in front of the mirror, her bare body exposed. Steve smiled as he got up from his bed and walked over towards her, he stood behind her as he noticed the purple marks on her shoulder, hips, and lower back.

"Did I do that to you?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow, lightly tracing Jinx's skin.

"Well, you did get a bit wild after the second time." Jinx said with a chuckle, she turned around to face her husband. Steve pulled her closely to him; Jinx placed a hand on his bare chest. She wanted more of him and he wanted more of her, but at this point it would have to wait until Steve got back from his mission to find Red Skull.

"I love you so much, Hummingbird. After the war, I want to settle down with you." Steve told Jinx as he brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Steve." Jinx said as she pressed a soft against his lips. "I need you to come back to me in one piece. I wish I was coming with you."

"I wish you were coming with us as well, but after your little incident when we took our last mission…we want to make sure you are fully ready. Don't worry, my love, I'll come back to you. I'll always come back to my best girl." Steve whispered against Jinx's lips. Suddenly, the knock that they were dreading to hear so soon happened; Steve looked at Jinx with sad eyes.

"Get ready, Captain. You have a mission to go on." Jinx said with a small smile. Jinx and Steve then got ready together.

~**~

"Promise me…you'll look after each other." Jinx told Steve and Bucky as the men gathered for departure.

"Yes, mother." Bucky said in a sarcastic manner. Jinx pinched his arm as she gave him a hug. "Ow! Steve, your wife just pinched me!"  
"Settle down, you two. I'd have to ground you both if you do not behave."

"You should ground me later, Steve." Jinx said with a wink. Steve and Jinx stared at each other. Bucky watched the interaction and smirked.

"Captain, we have a job to do." Bucky said patting Steve's back before getting into the truck. Steve nodded and kissed Jinx once more before leaving.

"Be safe! I love you boys!"

"We love you too, Hummingbird." Steve whispered before the figure of his wife was no longer in his sight.

~**~

Jinx stood there for a moment, she wanted to go after them so badly but didn't think it would be a good idea. Especially the way Steve begged her not to do anything that would cost Jinx her life.

"Jinx, I think I got your suit fixed and ready to go!" Howard shouted at his friend who stood in the same spot, staring into the distance. Howard frowned slightly as he walked over to her.

"Jinx. Are you alright?" Howard asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Jinx looked at him and shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this one, Howie." Jinx told Stark.

"You shouldn't worry about a thing! They'll be back in a few days, no need to worry."

"I hope you're right." Jinx said with a small, sad smile. Howard placed an arm around her shoulder and led her back to his lab.

~^~^~^~

It's been days since Steve and Bucky went off on their mission. Jinx was bored, lonely, and she missed her boys. Jinx has had horrible headaches that were unexplainable but it had no interference with her powers. The white haired girl just stayed Howard's lab throughout the days and it drove Howard crazy. He loved Jinx like a little sister but she was now telling him how to do his work. Even though she was right about what he should do most of the time, Howard's pride was too big to even admit the Jinx was right.

As of now, Jinx stared out the window making the weather a bit cloudy and cool. The hours of waiting for her husband and friend made her feel like a small child on Christmas day. Jinx took a break from manipulating the speed of the wind, the howl of the twirling wind annoyed Howard.

Jinx sat in her room, she was reminiscing the times before she joined the army forces. The picture of her and Steve when he was smaller made her smile, it was taken when they went to the amusement park with Bucky and his date. "He's always been handsome." Jinx traced her fingers on the features of Steve's face on the picture. Suddenly, one of the men in uniform burst in her room, Jinx thought it was an intruder at first so she was about to hurt him with her powers but she realized what she was about to do so she calmed down.

"Solider, is there something you need?" Jinx asked him, she noticed that the young man was nervous to even approach her but she brushed it off.

"They're back, Lady America." Jinx eyes went wide as she quickly ran outside.

Jinx stood outside, she tried to remain calm as she spotted her husband come towards her. "Steve!" Jinx ran and hugged him tightly once she was close enough. "I was so worried about you!" Steve didn't look at Jinx and she was confused as to why he didn't. "Steve? Steve, look at me." He did and the grief in his eyes made her heartbreak. Something in Jinx's mind clicked…where was her favorite right hand man?

"Steve? Steve, honey, where's Bucky?" Jinx asked. They way Steve avoided her eye contact answered her question. Jinx shook her head, there was no way Bucky was dead. It's impossible. Jinx then felt sick, she couldn't breathe so she ran off and as fast as she could. Jinx threw up her lunch once she made it to the bathroom, tears kept pouring from her hazel eyes. She couldn't believe it; she would not accept it.

Bucky could not be dead.

After crying her eyes out for hours, Jinx thought it would be best if she would get herself cleaned up and find Steve. Knowing her husband, Jinx knew that he would take the death of his best friend hard.

Steve was in a bar, drinking non-stop. He knew he wouldn't be able to get drunk so he kept the drinks coming. Peggy noticed the depressed soldier in the bar, she thought it wouldn't be professional of her to go talk to him but she did anyway. Steve was a dear friend of hers. Peggy walked over to him; Steve noticed her immediately.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would effect my cells." Steve told the young woman as he poured himself a drink. "Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um...I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"  
"Jinx can't as well. Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects." Peggy told the super soldier. "It wasn't your fault." Peggy said referring to Bucky's death.

"Did you read the reports?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Peggy said looking from the ground to Steve. Her heart would sink each time she looked at him.

"Then you know that's not true." Steve muttered lowly as he took another sip from his drink.

"You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" Steve looked at her as if to say yes. "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it."

"I'm goin' after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured." Steve said with determination.

"You won't be alone." Peggy said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Peggy and Steve shared a moment. Steve looked at her to thank her for comfort, but Peggy looked at him as if she felt something more than a friendship. The sound of someone clearing his or her throat interrupted the small moment. Steve looked pass Peggy and saw his wife, Jinx, standing there. Peggy then turned around to she Jinx as well; Peggy looked between the couple and cleared her throat. "Um, I stood get going, yeah? You two have a nice evening." Jinx and Steve watched her leave. Jinx turned to Steve and smirked at him.

"Looks like you two had a nice conversation. I hate to come in and interrupt the tension." Jinx said as she poured herself a drink. Steve stared at his wife and leaned over to kiss her temple softly.

"I'm so sorry, babe." Steve whispered to Jinx.

"It wasn't your fault, Steve." Jinx told him, she leaned over to kiss his lips softly. "I just want to kill the son of bitches responsible. Promise me we'll catch them."

Steve kissed her tan knuckles and nodded, "I promise."

~.~.~.~.~ (A/N)

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS BOOK THEN ON TO AVENGERS! I'm so blessed to have you all as readers. I love you guys. I'm excited for you all to read the next chapter. I have some many things planned. I plan to introduce a new character that I know you all will learn to love.

P.S. I like reviews. So, please, review.


	15. 15 the life after him

~1943~

Jinx stood in front of her mirror and put her hair in a tight ponytail, she felt as if she didn't know herself anymore. Her eyes, so much pain and anger expressed itself. Losing someone dear to your heart will always be a hard thing to deal with.

~1926~

"You will be something wonderful, baby girl." Manny, Jinx's father, whispered to his daughter as she slept peacefully in her bed; Jinx was a small four year old girl.

"You give her so much hope. I love that about you." Josephine, the mother of the little girl, said as she watched her husband talk with his daughter as she slept. Manny looked up from his daughter to his wife and smiled; he walked over to the blonde woman and kissed her softly. Manny brushed a loose curl behind Josephine's ear and smiled softly.

"You give her hope just by being her mother." Manny told his wife. Josephine smiled at Manny, the love of her life; her eyes went towards her daughter and they filled with sadness. "We need to leave this place, don't we?"

"Your father never let us live in peace."

"This is absurd! It's been years since I left home! I assumed my parents dead. I'm forty-three years old! Why am I still running? I want to go back to our home in Brooklyn and visit our favorite diner. I want to be happy...I want us to be a family." Josephine said as she walked away from her husband. Manny cracked Jinx's door as he followed after his wife.

"Josie, you know why we need to continue to run...think about our daughter. We need to keep her safe."

"What about our unborn child? Do you really want to keep running? I don't want our children to be running their whole life. It wouldn't be fair for them." Josephine said as she picked up the toys that Jinx played with every evening. Manny stood there for a moment, thinking about what his blonde love just said. Truth was that he was tired of running.

"You're right–"

"Please, darling, I don't want to argue..." Josephine stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Wait, you said I was right."

"Yes, you're right." Manny said with a sly smile. Josephine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm shocked that you really admitted I was right." Josephine said with a smirk. Manny smiled softly at her before he took his hand in hers.

"Let's sit outside and enjoy the sound of the crickets. Remember when we did that for the very first time?"

"Yeah, I told you then that I was pregnant Jinxalia."

"Jinx."

"Manny, her name is Jinxalia but of course we'll call her Jinx for short."

Manny walked outside and breathed in the air of nature. The smell of wet grass and mud tickle his senses, her loved living in the middle of nowhere; it's where he felt safe. Josephine stretched his arms around the abdomen of her husband. Manny grinned and turned around to look at the love of his life. Her beautiful eyes told him that she was content with loving him. He was content with loving her as well.

Suddenly the sound of someone whistling loudly and laughter of people crowded their eyes. Josephine looked over her husband shoulders confused, she held on tighter to Manny. Manny felt like something awful was going to happen.

"Josie, listen to me...go get Jinxalia and run. Okay? I'll catch up with you girls soon. Go! Remember, I love you." Manny said. Josephine nodded and kissed her husband, which felt like the last time. Josephine ran inside Jinx's room and picked up the small toddler and held her in her arms. Josephine quickly ran out of the backdoor.

Manny stood still; he could a group of wild hillbilly like men coming towards him.

"This is private property." Manny said grimly. The taller man with pale skin and a wicked grin chuckled at him.

"Malio. Boy. Boy. Boy. It's been hard trying to get a hold of you." The man said. Manny looked the man in the eye and froze. He's seen those eyes before, but on a different man. "My pa wanted to kill you years ago. Where is she? My sister. Where is she?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You see, a year after you two left...my ma find out she was pregnant again. For ten years I heard about how Josephine betrayed the family for you. I promised my parents on their death beds that I'd find you two and kill the both of you cold blood...well...here I am. Oh. I'm Joseph by the way."

"Named after your pa?"

"Damn right, Malio. Damn right." Joseph said before striking Manny in the face. The young man kept hitting and hitting Manny. Joseph nodded to his friends, telling them to continue the beating while he checked the house. Joseph looked around and got frustrated to see that no one was around, but then he noticed a doll on the ground; he picked it up and smiled wickedly. Joseph then walked outside with doll in his hands. "So, tell me, you and my sister reproduced?"

Manny looked at the doll with his swollen eyes, he knew that he had to lie to protect his daughter. "No. We keep children for hard working parents, in return...they pay us." Joseph nodded.

"You're lucky you two never had kids...I'd have to kill them." Joseph looked around his surrounding; the young man started tapping his fingers on his lips. "How far do you think she's gotten?" Joseph asked looking at his friends. "Eh. It don't matter. We'll find her." Joseph quickly pulled his gun out of his holster and shot Manny in his head. Manny laid there lifelessly, dead.

Josephine was running as fast as she could to get to town, she held Jinx close to her. As she was running, she heard the sound of a gunshot; she stopped in her tracks and her heart became heavy. She knew what just happened. Josephine allowed a few tears to fall from her face as she ran to town.

~1943~

Jinx brushed her shoulder length hair before putting it into a high ponytail. Steve knocked on the bedroom door.

"Honey, we need to go. Now." Steve told his wife before heading to the meeting, where they will discuss the plan to stop Red Skull.

"I'm coming." Jinx said before she briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You will be avenged Bucky." Jinx whispered to herself before walking out of the room. Jinx wore the suit that Howard finished for her, she looked like a warrior goddess. The young super human walked in the room where all the men gather up in.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow half the world prove it, starting with the U.S.A." Colonel Phillips said. Jinx stood beside Steve.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour." Howard told the men that stood in front of him.

"How much time we got?" Gabe, one of the men that were rescued, asked.

"According to my new best friend, twenty four hours. Hydra's last base is here." Chester said as he held up a photo pointing to the base. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door." Jim, another soldier, commented. Jinx and Steve looked at each other with the same emotion in their eyes. Determination.

"Why not? That's exactly what we're gonna do." Steve said.

And so they did. The Hydra soldiers captured Steve while Jinx was fighting many men off with her inhuman strength and powers. Jinx looked around for a moment to try to find her husband. Steve was taken to Schmidt's weapon lab.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?" Johann Schmidt asked the super soldier. Jinx slowly made her way into the lab, unnoticed. She hid behind something as she waited for the right moment to attack.

"He told me you were insane." Steve said.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?" Johann Schmidt, also known as Red Skull, asked Steve. Jinx swore she could hear the envy Red Skull has for Steve, as he would speak.

"Nothin'. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve said as he threw the first punch. Jinx stood there watching her husband get beat, she then thought she should do something. "I can do this all day." Steve told Red Skull. Jinx jumped out and kicked the German man in the face. Red Skull quickly recovered and grabbed the girl by the neck. Steve quickly reacted to what was happening in front of him.

"Let her go." Steve told him.

"She possess great power, I could easily take. But, unfortunately I am on a tight schedule." Schmidt said before throwing Jinx on the other side of the room, he then took out his cube-energy pistol and pointed it at Steve but before he could shoot Jinx sent and energy wave towards him. Schmidt survived it as he went towards his plane. Just then, the crew of American soldiers crashed through the window of the weapons lab. Steve looked over at Jinx, just to see if she was okay. Jinx nodded at him telling him to go. Steve was about to jump from the roadster onto Schmidt's plane but Jinx stopped him.

"Wait!" Jinx said as she grabbed her husband and kissed him. "Go get'em, tiger." Jinx said with a smile. Steve nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Stay here and fight." Steve said just before leaping. Jinx watched her husband and it felt like it would be the last time she would see him.

Jinx waited for something to happen, seconds turned into minutes but if felt like hours. In the plane, Schmidt has been killed. Steve then took over the plane's controls and turns on the radio to try to get in contact with someone. Jinx heard the radio static and quickly ran over to it.

"Steve, is that you? Are you alright?" Jinx asked.

"Hummingbird! Schmidt's dead."

"Good job, Steve! What about the plane?" Jinx asked, but she was dreading the answer.

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Steve said with a hint of sadness. Jinx felt a sharp pain that was throbbing at her heart; she started to panic.

"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you and use my powers to fly to you. I need to get you the hell out of there!"

"You know that wouldn't be safe. But I can try and force the plane down."

"We have to try, Steve." Jinx told the love of her life, allowing one tear to fall from her eye.

"There's not enough time, Hummingbird. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York." Steve said referring to Schmidt's plane, speaking through the plane's control. "I gotta put her in the water."

"Please, don't do this to me. We have time. We can work it out."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Jinx, this is my choice." Steve said as he was forcing the plane down towards the water. "Jinx?"

"I'm here." Jinx said.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance I promised you."

"A weak, next Saturday, at the Stork Club. We could fondue." Jinx said with a said smile.

"You got it." Jinx could hear the smile that Steve had on his face.

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! You understand me?"

"You know, I'm still not a good dancer." Steve told his wife.

"I'm not that great of dancer as well. I guess we'll have to learn together." Jinx actually started to get hopeful, but in her heart she knew what Steve's outcome would be.

"You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your... " The line went static and Jinx began to sob.

"Steve? Steve? Steve?!" Jinx screamed out and passed out.

~1944~

It's been a month since the death of Steve Rogers. Each day would get harder and harder for Jinx, she lost the love of her life. Howard and Peggy tried everything they could to lift her spirit but nothing would work. She stayed in the room her and Steve shared before she was allowed to go back home to Brooklyn. A week or so after Steve died; Jinx became sick again. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she refused to get tested on. It was if she wanted to die.

"Howard, I don't care. Okay?" Jinx said as she walked from one side of the kitchen to the other. Howard sat at the table watching his dear friend move around, his heart ached for her, she didn't look herself anymore; she had bags around her eyes and tear stains that formed down her cheeks. "If I die, then so be it."

"Jinx, you're sick! I care about you. I wish you'd care about yourself. Steve would–"

"Don't. Just don't talk about Steve."

"Please, Jinx." Howard begged her to go to the doctor; he wanted to figure out if her sickness was something he could cure. Jinx sat there for a moment and thought about it. Steve would have wanted her to live a happy live and not be depressed over his death. 'I just want my girl to be happy.' Jinx remembered Steve saying one night when they were out enjoying each other company one day.

"Fine. I'll go." Jinx said with a defeated sigh. Howard smirked as if he was telling her that he'd always win an argument. Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'll go get cleaned up. Give me 20 minutes."

Jinx sat in the doctor office alone. Stark wanted to go in with her but he refused to let him incase her sickness was terminal, she didn't want to be Howard's new science experiment. Soon the doctor came in with a bright smile on his face.

"So, doctor...Am I going to die?" Jinx asked as she crossed her arms and looked down expecting the worst news. They doctor then told her what was wrong with her and her eyes went wide. "Impossible."

Jinx walked out the office; Howard stood there and stared at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Howard asked as he pressed a hand on Jinx's cheeks.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Howard said with his eyes wide. "How could something like that happen?"

Jinx raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Do you want me to explain it to you?" Howard gave Jinx his bitch face and shook his head.

"No, I mean your blood cells are inhuman plus Steve's are not normal as well. How did you two produce a baby? It's impossible. Jinx, this baby is a miracle child."

"You're telling me."

~May, 1944~

Jinx walked into her room with her eight-month baby belly showing through her blouse. She was trying to find her "healthy baby" magazine. After finding out she was pregnant, Howard ordered her to sign a paper stating that he gets a blood sample from the baby as soon as he or she is born. Jinx knew deep down that he baby will be special, only because her powers has increased since being pregnant. Instead of affecting the weather in a 5-mile radius, she can now manipulate the weather in a 20-mile radius.

Jinx wrote a letter to the army stating that she can no longer be of service to them due to her pregnancy. Jinx also changed her name to Marissa Hernandez to protect her identity; she also went out and bought a long brown wig to cover her white hair. Jinx figured since she was going to be a mom, her baby deserves a normal life.

Jinx was now at her couch reading her magazine and sipping on her tea. Her doctor told her that the baby should be due soon, so she should stay off her feet. Being pregnant for Jinx meant that all she wanted to do was sleep. The silence of the room engulfed Jinx into deep sleep, after about three hours Jinx was awakened by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ow! What the hell?" Jinx asked herself as she leaned up and stood up, that's when she noticed the wet spot on her skirt and couch. Jinx put two pieces together and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God."

As if on cue, Howard walked into her house with some groceries. "I hate going shopping for you."

"Howard! It's time."

"No! Why do you make scrub your back every time you bathe?" Howard asked as he made his way pass Jinx to get her bath things.

"Time for me to have the baby, you idiot!" Jinx wheezed at her friend. Howard's eyes widen once he saw the pain Jinx was in. Howard quickly grabbed her things and helped her through the door.

"I can't believe we're having a baby, Jinx!" Howard said excitedly as he drove recklessly down the street. Jinx looked at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Howard, I think I'm the one having a baby." Howard looked at her and nodded.

"Of course! I'm just...nervous, happy, and I– I wish Steve could have been here to see the birth of his son."

"Son?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow. She thought to herself about how much of help Howard has been, and she was extremely grateful to have a friend like that.

"Yeah, I mean...I think it's a boy."

"You want to make a bet? I think it's a girl."

"100 bucks to the winner. Deal?"

Jinx smiled as she shook her head. "Deal." Jinx said right before she had another contraction.

Howard paced back and forth; his nerves were getting the best of him. Jinx has been in labor for hours; she threw Howard out right before it was time to birth her baby. She didn't want anyone in there but the doctor and two nurses. Stark sat down in a seat, his foot now making a soft rhythm beat to make the time go by faster.

"Sir?" A lady called out to the nervous man. Howard stood up quickly.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. You're now an uncle. Your sister and her baby is in the room down the hall, follow me." The young nurse said before she started walking down the hall. Howard eagerly followed her.

Howard slowly walked in the room to see Jinx staring down at the small baby, who was asleep in her arms. Jinx looked up from the baby to look at Howard.

"She's beautiful, Howard." Jinx whispered to her friend, who was smiling so widely at her.

"She?" Howard asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it's a girl. I was right. Momma knows best." Jinx giggled before staring at her baby girl again. Howard looked at the young mother and smiled, it's been a while since he's seen her so happy. He was glad that baby brought her so much joy.

"What's her name?"

"Stephanie, after her daddy. Stephanie Jess Rogers." Jinx whispered before pressing a kiss on the small infant's forehead.

"We could call her S.J. for short?" Howard said as he laid his hand on the baby's small head. He loved the baby like she was his own. It made him starting thinking about getting a family of his own one of these days.

"Get ready for a hectic life, Stephanie." Jinx told her baby.

~May, 1948~

Jinx paced back and forth with a worried expression. Stephanie hasn't aged since her first birthday. Howard had gotten a blood sample and everything and couldn't find anything too abnormal, he already knew that the chance of her being a superhuman was high. But, the aging was off and he didn't know what to do. Until one day when he decided to build a machine that will allow him to know when she finally ages.

"You know, Jinx. It's looks like you haven't aged a bit." Howard said as he played with Stephanie, a baby he loved like a niece.

"That's because I haven't, and you know that." Jinx said while she was making dinner for her, Stephanie, and Howard. "So, are you going out with that girl tomorrow? You know...the one from the war?"

"Yes, I am. She's great, you know? Supporting, sweet, mother material..." Howard said before she placed Stephanie in her high chair. Jinx smiled at Howard before turning around to add salt to the meal. Howard walked over to her and told her that everything was going to fine; and she believed him.

~ May 4, 1964~

"Jinx! Jinx! You would not believe this! Stephanie is two!" Howard said as he ran into a house that belonged to Jinx and her child. Howard walked into the living room where he could see that S.J was playing with her dolls. Howard smiled at the toddler, her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail; the baby was wearing a pretty dress that went an inch above her ankles. S.J. looked up from her toys to Stark, her hazel orbs staring at him. Howard noticed how much she looks like both of her parents; she was so beautiful.

"Howard, why are you being so loud?" Jinx asked as she walked in the living room from the kitchen with a juice box in her hand, to which she handed it to her daughter.

"She's two!" Howard told his dear friend as he waved some papers of information about Stephanie's aging.

"What?" Jinx asked with a relived expression. Howard handed her the papers. Jinx smiled widely. "Oh my God! We finally have answers!" Jinx was so happy and relieve, she picked up Stephanie and starting kissing her face.

"No, mommy." Stephanie mumbled as Jinx continued giving her small little kisses. Howard held his arms towards S.J. and she eagerly went to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, bug."

"I love you too, uncle Howie." Stephanie said with her small, cute voice. She spoke like every toddler, even though she's literally twenty years old.

"Wait, so...she ages every ten years?" Jinx wanted to cry because dealing with a toddler is a full time job.

"I know it'll be tough but, I'm here with you." Howard said once he put Stephanie down. Jinx hugged him tightly and thanked him for everything.

~August 25, 1994~

Jinx gathered all her belongings and gun. Howard made her promise that she'd join with SHIELD if he were to die before the year two thousands.

"Tony!" Jinx yelled from her room. The young super woman, who was now they age 26, ran down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen. "Tony."

"What?" Tony Stark, the son of Howard Stark, said with a snappy tone. Jinx raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man." Jinx scolded the man she saw as her nephew. "Remember to make sure Stephanie reads the rest of that novel before going to bed. I mean it. If you give her ice cream instead of making her read, I will literally hurt you."

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm the only babysitter in a 30 mile radius." Tony said with smirk. The same smirk that his father had. Jinx looked at the young man with sad eyes.

"Just...take care of my little girl."

"Little girl? She's older than me." Tony said with a scoff as he took the roast out of the oven. "Think she'll eat the roast, it looks burnt?"

"That child will eat anything." Jinx said as she grabbed her purse. "I'll be gone for a week. Money is on your shelf in the guest bedroom. Remember, no parties."

"Aunt Jinx, I know this. Oh, I do have to put S.J. in the day care during the day because I have class. These college mid terms are killing my ass."

"Oh, right. That's fine. See you soon." Jinx said before walking out the door. From her room, Stephanie watched her mom leave. The child closed her eyes and focused on her mom's mind. 'I love you, mommy.' Stephanie sent the mind message to her mom and smiled. Jinx froze in her tracks and turned around to look at the window that belonged to her daughter.

"Mommy loves you too, babe!" Jinx yelled as she waved goodbye. Stephanie smiled at her mom before turning around and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to bother Tony just for fun.

~2012~

"Momma, have you seen my shoes?" Stephanie asked as she looked under her bed. Jinx walked in with an amused smile on her face, she was holding the shoes that her daughter were looking for in her hand. S.J. turned around to see her mom holding her shoes; the little girl rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, this is my first day in first grade. Can you not stall?" Stephanie told her mom before grabbing her shoes politely from her mom.

"You've been in kindergarten for the past ten years, you'd think that you would hate school by now."

"Mommy, I like meeting new people. You know this already." The child said just before she finished tying her shoe. Jinx walked downstairs to finish making SJ's lunch. Stephanie walked downstairs moments later with her first day of school outfit on. "Mom, can we go now?"

"Hold on. Get your backpack and lunch box while I grab my keys then we'll be on our way. So, chill." Jinx told her seven year old before she went to go get her keys.

There was a doorbell ring at the door. Stephanie went to go answer it, and behind the door was an African American man with an eye patch.

"What do you want now Nick?" Stephanie said with an eye roll. Nick Fury has never taken the little girl seriously.

"Is your mother home?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends." S.J. said with arms crossed and eyes staring into his.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Is it working?" S.J. asked. Jinx quickly got in front of her daughter once she realized she was interrogating someone at the door.

"What is it Nick?" Jinx asked as she crossed her arms.

"We found him, and he's awake."

"Who's awake?" Jinx asked slightly confused.

"Steve."

Jinx's heart started to beat quickly. She could not believe what Nick was saying. "Stephanie, looks like you're not going to school today."

Stephanie looked down at her fight and felt a bit disappointed. "Damn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N)

You reached the END of this book! There will be a sequel so stay tuned! Thank you all for being amazing. A last review about Stephanie would be great! Thank you!


	16. Ending

The new story is up! Check it out for me!


End file.
